Nox' Adventures: Return to Midgar
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: It has been 19 years since Nox was in midgar. A lot has changed.
1. Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. The OCs Vali Strife and Mark Shiro Kisaragi Valentine are owned by **

**Nox: This is the full story of my return to midgar. I still wish I could have done something to help Zack and Cloud.**

**Noxlag's PoV**

**10 miles outside of Midgar**

I land on the cliff where Cloud put the buster sword. I walk up to it and kneel, paying my respects to Zack and Angeal, before jumping down and walking towards Midgar, or what appears to be it, putting my hood up. The city has expanded since the last time I was here. There's more buildings than before and Shinra Tower is gone. In its place is a tall building, towering over the city with the sun shining off the windows, in fact it seems as if the whole entire city is covered in silver. I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed. The last time I was here the city was just a mere slum and now its… thriving.

As I enter the city, I see more of how things changed. The color of the houses and stores have turned from a dull black to a navy and silver combination, making the building standout. As much as I wanted to tour I still needed to find my destination. Then again, this is a whole new Midgar so who knows how much has changed. I start my search by walking into a nearby restaurant to ask for information.

"Hello sir, what do you want to eat?" The man behind the counter asks.

"Nothing I just want information," I say.

"Sorry we are a restaurant not a bar. I probably won't be able to give you an answer," he tells me.

"Just humor me," I respond.

"Alright just order something first," he says and I catch his hint.

I grab a menu, "Give me the sushi," I tell him.

"One sushi plate coming up," He says, takes the menu, taking out the twenty gil I put in it, then puts the ticket on the window behind him, "What do you want to know?"

"Two questions, First, is Shinra still hunting down members of guard?" I ask and the man starts to chuckle.

"You don't know? Shinra's dead… or so the rumor says."

"I meant the Shinra company."

"Yeah, that too. After the whole incident blew over, Shinra suddenly disappeared. No one knows where but people say that the man had a sickness or something. When that happened Shinra collapsed… allowing Sintri to take over."

"Sintri?" I ask, "Who are they?"

"Nolo Sintri," He answers, " No one knows where he came from he just showed up. He took what was left of Shinra and started to rebuild Midgar. Some say that he was sent by Gaia but thats a bunch of bull. Personally, I believe he was here at there right time and the right place."

"So the turks are working for him now?" I ask.

"Order up!" I hear the cook say through the window then the man grabs a plate of Barbeque and hands it to a guy wearing a leather jacket and gray hood with dark brown hair, sitting next to me.

"Thank you," he says as he starts to eat.

"Am I right about that?" I ask.

"The Turks? I don't know about that. If you're looking for a Turk then ask a Turk, thats the saying I believe."

I scowl at him then ask my other question, "Do you know where I can find Cloud Strife?" Upon hearing the name the man next to me does a spit take, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," His voice resembles his young age, "Just something stuck in my mouth."

"Alright," I turn back to the man behind the counter, "So where can I find him?"

"Never heard of him," he says bluntly.

"Really?" I ask then say under my breathe, "Guess Logan was exaggerating on his fame."

"People like to talk, try to avoid that."

"Ever heard of a Zack Fair?" I ask trying to see if he is bluffing.

"No," He says again and I don't see any deception in his face.

"Guess you have nothing left to tell me."

"I don't know what you expected but I hate to tell you that you're not gonna find it here. Sorry."

"Just was hoping to meet an old friend," I say then stand up putting seventy gil on the counter. I walk out and see if I can find somewhere else to get information. I walk by a notice board and see a name I remember from when Sephiroth first started losing it. I was about to take the paper when I hear someone shouting towards me. I turn and see that its the man that was sitting next to me in the restaurant.

"Hey! You're looking for Cloud, right?" He asks me.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" I ask him in return.

"Of course I know. He's my father," He says and my eyes nearly pop out.

"So where is he?" I ask and the man hesitates.

"Its better that I show you."

"Show me what?" I ask.

"Just follow me," He says as he walks to a truck parked next to the restaurant. I start to hesitate but I get in anyway. If this man was trying to do anything I would've beat him by now but I can sense the truth in his words so I'll follow him… for now at least.

We drive around when we stop at a church and for some reason I feel a familiar presence emitting from the church. I expected us to go inside but instead we head to a small, fenced field of grass next to it with 4 gravestones inside. I look closer at them one at a time and they read:

_RIP_

_Zack Fair_

_Welcome Home Soldier_

_RIP_

_Aerith Gainsborough _

_Forever in our hearts_

_RIP_

_Cloud Strife_

_Loved by All, Never Forgotten_

_RIP_

_Tifa Lockhart Strife_

_Lover, Fighter, Friend_

I stand back up slowly, "Thank you for showing me this. I'm glad that they were given a proper rest. I just… I just wish I could of done something."

"There's nothing you could've done," the man says, still kneeling down, "They both lived a long life, Tifa and Cloud. They took me in after the fall of Sector 7, treated me like family. I grateful to them, we all are."

"They were all great and kind people," I say solemnly. I walk back towards Zack's, "I should have stayed with you that day. I shouldn't have run. I should have at least found a way for you to not have to sacrifice yourself for us."

"And if he didn't?" The man asks as he gets up.

"Cloud and i would most likely have died then and there," I say, "I should have been the one to sacrifice himself. I am not even a true person just what is left of a man who lost his heart," i look over and see him about to say something to try to make me feel better, "I am not that person. I am his body. You met him later I believe. His name is Logan."

"So that explains it. Since we're on the subject of names, mine's Denzel," He says.

"Mine is Noxlag. What exactly did I explain?"

"The fact you look just like Logan that and you have mako poisoning."

"Actually I am a member of SOLDIER," I say as I remove my hood, "I also have Jenova cells so the poisoning is cancelled out," i then look at him again and see that his eyes have the mako gleam as well, "You apparently do have the poisoning though."

"Yeah, I had a rough childhood. Both me and Marlene actually."

"Who is Marlene?" I ask. Before he could answer we both hear a door open. I turn and see that two women have entered the small graveyard. One of them wearing a white sundress with her dark brown hair in a ponytail with little strands coming down her forehead, she's also holding flowers. The second woman has the same colored hair except her's is let down and she's wearing a leather top, a black skirt and tights, shoes and a chain with a ring on it.

Before I could blink I flung towards the nearby, abandoned house. I hit it face first then I feel a hand push me deeper into the wall and another putting one of my arms behind my back, the pressure applied is super-human and I think I might've fractured my wrist.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The voice comes out in a snarl but its feminine so I believe its one of the girls.

"I'm a friend of Cloud's," I say, "From back when he was with Zack." I hope that stops the pressure but it intensifies.

"How do you know about Zack? You have ten seconds before I crush your skull. Ten…"

"I am from SOLDIER. I was a 2nd class rank before Zack's death!" I tell her.

"Five…"

"Vali stop!" I hear the other woman shout, "Think about where you're doing this at."

"Just look at my eyes and you'll know I am telling the truth!" I exclaim. She leans her head closer to mine and her amber eyes bore into mine. I hear her growl then she lets me fall on the grass.

"Just wanna let you know, I let you go because I have respect for the dead. I still don't trust you, Ex-SOLDIER or not," she says.

"Why don't you trust me? What have I done to you?" I ask her.

"Its not you she hates," The other woman says except she's now kneeling next to Tifa's gravestone, putting the flowers down near it, "Its those involved with SOLDIER she hates. Even if it was the reason for us being alive right now, she still hates them. We all do, even if its 10 more years… I still can't forgive what they did to Cloud. Knowing that it did this to him."

I stand up and roll my shoulder, "I understand your anger but do you not understand that I was there on the day Sephiroth fell from grace, I saw Genesis go mad over a poem, and I saw Zack's final day. I know you hate SOLDIER itself but I was on the side of Zack and Cloud."

"So you think that makes you a hero? Because it doesn't! If you saw all those things then why didn't you stop him huh? Why didn't you stop Sephiroth from destroying Nibelheim? Why did you let Angeal die? Why did you let those bastards experiment on my **father**!?"

"I never said I was a hero. If I was a hero Zack would have lived that day. I am no hero. I know that I have failed many times but I didn't stop trying to help. I kept getting back up and fighting back."

"Ok. So you're not hero, you're just a spectator," Vali spits out. She speaks again before I could respond, "You're a spectator, you were the guy that was just there. You provide support but you did nothing to help the cause… you were just there along the ride, a spectator. No wonder the Turks want you dead, you're [censored]ing pathetic."

"Vali!" The other woman shouts but Vali ignores it and walks past her and me.

"Get whatever you came here for and leave. You don't belong here," she says as she's about to go into the church.

I summon my keyblade, " I came here to make amends for my mistakes in the past. I will do whatever it takes," I lay the blade in front of Zack's grave.

"Then apologize," Vali says, "Apologize for being a spectator, apologize for being weak, apologize for letting them die… after that you leave, then I might consider trusting you." She finishes and walks in the church before I hear another door open when I conclude that she's left the area.

"Can either of you two tell me what I will have to do to get her to understand I am not against her?" I ask.

"Just give her time," The woman says, "She was hit hard by Cloud and Tifa's deaths. So when she hears things about SOLDIER or Shinra she gets angry. She's their only child after all."

This catches me by surprise, "She is their child?" I then add under my breathe, "Now I know where her temper comes from."

Denzel laughs before saying, "Yeah. I was on the end of one of those tempers."

"Alright, you guys have really good hearing," I say, "So what is your name," I ask the woman who is still here.

"Marlene. Marlene Wallace," she says getting up, "Nice to meet you, mister…"

"Noxlag," I tell her, "So you're the one Denzel was talking about."

"And what was he talking about exactly?" she says then stares at Denzel for a minute before looking back at me.

"He just said that you two had a rough childhood," I say when she lowers her gaze.

"Oh. Hmm… just seems like yesterday when I would come here as a kid. Back then this church was broken and old. Not much in it except a small patch of grass, I would play in it while Tifa or Cloud would watch me. Heh, oh how much things have changed."

"Yeah. When I first got here I wasn't sure this was Midgar."

"Not surprising. Anyone who knows of Midgar's past can hardly believe the way its prospering now," She explains.

"I wish I could have been here to see it, _with them_," I say as I look over towards the graves again.

"You probably have a lot to think about. I came here just to put back Tifa's flowers. Come on ,Denzel." She motions to Denzel and they both walk out, leaving me alone. I sit on the ground next to zack's grave. After I have been thinking for a while I start seeing things. I see Zack and Cloud both walking towards me but I know that isn't possible.

"Nox, I understand that you feel guilty but my death was not your fault," The illusion Zack says. I know he isn't really able to talk so I try to ignore him but my heart is telling me it is him, "You have helped many people since my death. I am proud to have been able to fight alongside you."

"As do I," This time the Cloud illusion speaks, "You don't need to feel bad about what happened. We all knew what we were doing, I don't regret it. The only thing I do regret… is not being able to hold my daughter again."

"I know that you guys can't be real but I feel that you are," I say, "Either way, thank you for what you have said. I know what you need to do," I stand up, put on my hood, and try to follow the path Vali took but it has been too long since she left for me to follow. I somehow end up in a bar called _Seventh Heaven_. I sit on one of the stools and ask, "What have you got?"

"Don't you think you're too young to be ordering a drink?" The man says as a hose comes out his hand and releases alcohol into a glass before chugging it all down.

"I'm old enough. What have you got?" I ask again.

"We got whiskey, rum, tea and soda. Take your pick or get the [censored] out," The man says

"Cuba Libre please," I say, "How much is it?"

"Fifty gil," He says as the people in the bar shout in disappointment.

I put the gil on the counter and he pours the drink. When he hands it to me I say, "Thanks," I drink it and then put it on the counter with my hand over the top of the glass.

"What? Can't take it kid?" The man jokes but I don't share the same enthusiasm.

"About an hour ago I learned that a couple old friends that I haven't seen since Sephiroth first went crazy has been dead for a couple years," I tell him. I expect the man to be sincere but instead he grabs my neck and slams me down on the bar table. I hear machinery working and I feel something pointing at the back of my neck.

"How do you know that? You a Turk?" He growls.

"If I was I would be hunting myself," I say to him.

"Don't get smart with me boy! I've seen a lot of shit in my life and you are nothing different than those people. So, start singing!"

"I am an Ex-SOLDIER," I say and he lets go of my neck.

"Exactly how are you an Ex-SOLDIER?" he asks retracting what appears to be a gatling gun on his hand.

I stand up getting off the top of the bar then pull down my hood, "Look," I say pointing to my eyes.

"What you're trying to tell me you have contacts or something?"

"Mako shows through the eyes," I say to him, "and the only one I have ever heard of having mako energy in them and not have been a member of SOLDIER is Cloud Strife, though I doubt you have heard of him." I say then he becomes shocked and his eyes open in an instant.

"You knew Cloud?"

"I fought alongside him, I saw Zack Fair die to protect us, I saw Sephiroth destroy Nibelheim and I saw Genesis chasing an incomplete prophecy that I still don't believe." The man does not say anything but starts to drag me into a nearby room. He points to a chair, wanting me to sit and I do, and he gets a phone out of his pocket.

"Get over here, now… I tell you when you get here… Don't [censored]ing cuss at me! I'd… you know what, no. Just get your ass here," He hangs up the phone the says to me, "Stay here," and goes back into the bar. I tap my foot waiting. I keep wondering who he was talking to on the phone.

After about a half an hour a man with goggles on his spiked hair with one strand tied into a ponytail, wearing a blue shirt and green pants walks in, "So… this is the guy?"

"Yeah its him. Says he fought alongside Zack and saw Sephiroth burn down Nibelheim," The man with a mechanical arm, says.

"Thats impossible," The man with goggles,replies, "That was over **ten **years ago This kid barely looks twenty, now how the hell does that make sense?"

"He also says he's apart of SOLDIER," The man with the mechanical arm, adds.

"Again, impossible. They disbanded a long time ago, and the only SOLDIERS we know are dead. Anyway, the real question is… who the [censored] are you and how do you know all this shit? Are you psychic or something?"

"You idiot why would he be psychic? The better question is who are you?"

"My name is Noxlag and the reason I don't look older than twenty-one is a very long story i don't want to go into right now. I know this because as I told Gunny here I was with Zack when he died. I was trained alongside Zack as well," I explain.

"Once again, that was almost twenty years ago," The man with goggles says.

"Yes it was. I haven't been back to Midgar in a long time."

"Well then, since we're on the basic formalities. My name is Barrett, this smoking asshole is Cid," Barrett points to the man with goggles.

"Hey! I don't smoke anymore okay. Shera made sure of that," Cid says.

"Who is… never mind. I just need to see Cloud's daughter so I can apologize for what I said to her at the graveyard," I tell them.

"Apologize? To Vali… Vali Strife?" Cid says then laughs, "Oh boy… you sure picked the wrong person to tick off."

"Ya got that right. The offspring of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart… that'll make any man shit their pants," Barrett adds.

"I didn't really do that much it is just where it happened that is the problem," I say to them, "Right in front of Zack, Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa."

"Oh man, you really [censored]ed up," Cid adds.

"Then Zack and Cloud appeared, though I am thinking that was just Denzel and Marlene in costume trying to make me feel better," I tell him.

"Costume? Boy are you stupid. Why on gaia would someone dress up like a dead person? They would have to be stupid and have no common sense to that," Cid says and Barrett growls and picks him up by his shirt.

"Are you calling my little girl stupid!?"

"Ya know I didn't mean that. I was talking about in general," Cid corrects.

"So then what do you think happened?" I ask.

"Obviously it was for purpose. If you see people from long ago around here, its definitely for a purpose," Barrett says.

"All they said was that they were proud to have fought alongside me and that their death's weren't my fault. Also Cloud told me that Vali was his daughter."

"Well of course he's gonna do that. It would be disrespectful to fight or argue in front of Tifa. Especially after how she died," Cid says this time.

"How did she, Cloud, and Aerith die anyway?," I ask.

"You wanna explain?" Cid motions to Barrett and he nods.

"I guess I should start off with Tifa first. It came out of nowhere, no one expected that to happen. She was so tough, the pure definition of a fighting spirit. I guess you could say she had a fairy tale life. A great life, great friends, a loving husband and a beautiful daughter… until it happened. Doctors say that it was from a wound in her lung causing some type of disease to get inside and start to decompose from the inside. Gradually sucking the air out of her until… boom. She collapsed.

We all were devastated but we all knew it affected Cloud and Vali more. Cloud, alone again and raising a child by himself and Vali… poor Vali. Losing her mother at such a young age… that should never be something for a kid to experience."

"Yeah… At least Cloud's death was later on in her life, so it wasn't as painful but losing both of your parents is always a struggle," Cid adds.

"Oh wow, and how did Aerith the last of the Ancients die?" I ask.

"That was the worse. Died right in front of all of us, the bastard Sephiroth stabbed her through her heart. Shit… I knew it would affect all of us but Cloud felt it more, especially for him at the state of mind he was in," Cid says.

"Why did he… Nevermind he doesn't need a reason to kill he just does," I say showing my disgust for Sephiroth, who used to be my mentor.

"Ya got that right. The world is better off without men like him," Cid says then pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"I thought you said you didn't smoke?" Barrett asks.

"Baby Steps," Cid says.

"So where is Vali?" I ask them

"She won't be here until seven. So you might as well get comfortable. I gotta get back to the bar, TV's right there and bathroom is right down the hall," Barrett points to the things he described and walks back into the bar. Cid follows him leaving me alone in the room. I decide to dig up some information on this group called Sintri.

As it turns out it most of what the bartender said was true. This Nolo Sintri happened to lead this charge to rebuild Midgar by using the same power used by Shinra but combined it with their own tech of using the sun. Pretty clever but when I see the picture of Nolo I can't help but feel like there's something more to it. His long purple hair and green eyes sticks out from his bright white suit. I could almost say he's a direct image of Rufus.

After I learn this I check if Rufus Shinra has ever had any siblings or kids. I don't find any, weird after all these years he still hasn't found anyone, poor Rufus. Then again why should I feel sorry for him. Deciding that there is nothing left to look up I turn on the T.V.

**[Hours Later…]**

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh wha…" I ask then remember where I am. I look at the person who spoke and it is Vali, "I'm sorry for arguing with you in front of your parents' graves."

"What that's it?" She says, her arms crossed.

"And I am sorry for not being able to do more for them. I truly wish I could have saved Zack. I wish i could have done something," I say to her meaning every word.

"Alright. I believe you but I still don't trust you. Something about you is dark, I don't know what but its worth not trusting you. Especially considering how you came and started shouting out Sephiroth and Zack's name so casually. You didn't expect people would react to it."

"I had no idea what had happened since I had left."

"You never thought to come visit your 'good friend' once in a while?" She says.

"I couldn't. I had a lot of work to do. Then there was those four years I was absorbed back into Logan's body," I say then cover my mouth realising i revealed too much.

"You get carried away too much. That mouth of yours is gonna get you killed," Vali says as she turns to some photos.

"I do sometimes say things I shouldn't."

"You sound like Yuffie. Always yapping. You probably won't know who that was neither would you care."

"I actually did meet her. She tried to steal this," I say as I summon my keyblade, "She didn't know that this doesn't use materia."

"Sounds like something she would do. How her very own son doesn't act like that I have no idea," Vali says as she goes to the stairs, "I think its time for you to go now."

"I'm not leaving till I figure out what relation Nolo has to Rufus. They must be cousins or something."

"Obviously you didn't do your research. There's no relation between the two even if there was I would've figured it out. Your purpose here is over, you had your time to fight now its over. You're just looking for a reason to rekindle with your friend's legacy… which I have no intention of doing. Now get out my house," she says as she goes upstairs.

"Then how come they look nearly Identical?!" I shout up to her but she doesn't respond and I hear a door slam. I then whisper to myself, "She knows something," I then return to the main bar. I see that there is only a few people left but I see Cid sitting down, still smoking.

"You're not even trying are you? Need a piece of wheat to chew on instead?" I ask him

"Don't judge me. Want a puff?" He opens the box to me but I shake my head.

"No I don't smoke. Kinda hard to when you saw a village burn down."

"True but its still worth the curiosity," He says.

"I'm good," I say as I walk out the door. I sit on the wall trying to think about how I am going to figure this out. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I am in a bed. I get up and try to figure out where I am. I creep out into the hallway hoping not to wake anyone else.

"I figured you wake up," I hear a voice behind me causing me to jump and summon my keyblade. I turn to see that it was Vali again.

I dispel my keyblade and say, "Who brought me in?"

"Ugh, you're lucky I calmed down or I would've kicked you out into the street," she says.

"Oh… I assumed it wasn't you because I thought you hated me."

"Oh I do. In fact I hate that you're still here, in **my** home, sleeping in **my** bedroom," she explains.

"I truly don't mean to bring you any trouble," I say as I go farther into the hallway.

"I know you didn't, just your baggage. I mean who would've known that you were apart of the soon downfall of Nibelheim which you did nothing to stop and let a madman let loose. I mean what are the odds of you meeting me, the daughter of your dear friend here, in the place where he lived," Vali says and I feel embarrassed and confused.

"I am really sorry about what happened."

"Sorry doesn't bring them back. So go ahead and keep on apologizing but I'll never accept them," she says before going back into a room right down the hall from mine. I go back to the bedroom I woke up in and go to sleep.

**[The Morning After]**

I wake up and walk into the hall. I expect to see Vali scowling at me as soon as I walk out of the room but instead I see Denzel.

"Oh you're still here?" He says.

"Yeah. There is something weird about Rufus Shinra and Nolo Sintri. They look nearly Identical," I say assuming he is talking about me still being in Midgar.

"I have noticed that but I doubt there's any connection," Denzel replies.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen," I say to him as we walk down the hall.

"Don't you think you're just overthinking things. Even if there was something wrong we would have sensed it by now."

"Maybe you're right. I might be but still that is a strange coincidence," I say.

"I lived with coincidences all my life. There's two things you need to do either ignore it or find out if its a coincidence or not."

"I'll take option two," I say, "I as I said I can't shake the feeling there is something evil in the works."

"Maybe its because you're still wearing the same outfit from yesterday," Denzel points out.

I laugh then say, "I do need to find a change of clothes. I had been planning on buying some once I found a place to stay but I can't seem to find my gil. Someone must have robbed me before Vali brought me in. Is Yuffie still around?"

"Yeah. She's doing better now except now she's twice as annoying," Denzel says and we both laugh.

"She was the very first person I met here. She tried to steal my weapon thinking it was full of Materia."

"Sounds like Yuffie."

"So what is for breakfast?," I ask him, "I'll pay you guys back when I get my money from her."

"Right now, just cereal unless you wanna cook something," He responds.

"I'll take cereal," I say when we reach the stairs. We go down to the bottom and I see a familiar weapon leaning against the counter, "Yuffie! Give me my money back!" I shout to the woman sitting next to it.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Though I still want that weapon of yours even if it isn't made of Materia," Yuffie says. Might I say that even for all this time Yuffie still looks like… Yuffie. Like she hasn't aged. Maybe the Chaos that Logan told me about has spread here.

"I'm not giving you the keyblade," I tell her, "If you didn't take my money then who did?"

"I don't know," She answers finishing her bowl of cereal.

"I've met plenty of thieves and they always have fences. Where is the local fence?" I ask her.

"So you want to know where your thief will likely be?" She asks, "Go to the Wall Market and head North. I'll take you there," She stands up and reaches for her weapon.

"I am going alone. I can handle a petty thief," I say and she shakes her head.

"The thieves there work together to defend each. And there is one girl who is tougher than most people. You're going to need our help," Yuffie says.

"You underestimate me," I say walking towards the door.

"You underestimate her. She can use magic without materia. And she combines that with materia to power up her spells. And if she is in a pinch she summons a giant machine that fights alongside her," Yuffie explains.

I stop mid step, "Does she have a mark that looks like a blooming flower or an eye in a cage?" I ask her.

"She has a mark on her arm arm like a blooming flower. Why?" She asks

"I did underestimate her then," I tell her.

"Why does a mark make you change your mind?" Denzel asks.

"You cannot tell anyone what I am about to say. Do you two promise not to tell?" I ask.

Denzel answers first, "Of course."

"If you give me some Materia I won't tell anyone," Yuffie says.

"Denzel, lets walk outside," I say.

Yuffie quickly says, "I won't tell I just wanted you to get me some Materia."

"You promise?" I ask

"Yes I promise," She says, "Now please tell me!"

"Alright," I respond and reach down and pull up my left pants leg, "There are two different versions of this brand. The one this thief has and this one, though mine is… broken," I roll my pants leg back down, "They are a mixed blessing. While you get great power and sometimes a partner called an eidolon, you also receive a mission and if you fail you turn into a monster. If you succeed you turn into a crystal and gain 'eternal life' though when you wake from the crystal you receive another mission and the same deal, you have until it reaches the final stage to finish the mission or else you become a monster."

"Woah. That sounds awesome! I want one," Yuffie says.

"Even though I just told you about the eternal enslavement and the turning into a monster if you fail?"

"Yeah that would've been a problem but now… I'm immortal!" Yuffie adds a spin to it.

"Yeah keep reminding us," Denzel mutters under his breath.

"You are? How are you immortal?" I ask her.

"Well you see…" She's about to say when Denzel interrupts her.

"I'll explain. You see she was pregnant around the time so when she started to give birth there was some aftereffects. Apparently the birth of her child caused her to have heavy blood loss so Vincent decided to transfer his protomateria to her in order to save her life. Which it did but caused his death in return. Under same circumstances, the effects of the protomateria gave her everlasting life."

"And I don't even remember a thing," Yuffie says.

"Just like with Sora until you reunited with him about a year after you forgot about him," I say.

"Exactly."

"Back on topic how exactly are we going to fight this thief of a l'Cie?" I ask.

"What about a fight?" I hear a voice say from the steps. I turn and see thats its… her.

"Morning Val!" Yuffie shouts as Vali walks down the steps in a white top and jeans.

"Who let you in again?"

"Denzel," Yuffies points to him and he hides from Vali's gaze.

"She was constantly knocking on the door what would you have done?" He says.

"Walked away," she says bluntly as she gets an apple, "So what is this I hear about a fight?"

"I was robbed and it wasn't Yuffie. Instead it was a girl who has the same abilities I do," I explain to her.

"You do realize that you're in a bar right? Anybody can come in here and lose stuff that they had 'last night'. Going about and blaming someone else, who you by the way have no idea about, is pretty stupid," Vali says.

"So do you know who has my money? If not this is the best lead I have," I say to her.

"I don't know who has your money but if this is your path then you're not gonna have any help from me," Vali says as she takes a bite.

"It was almost 500,000 gil."

"Sucks for you."

"I would give you 100,000 of it if you help," I say.

"Look I can understand that you're angry about the money but bribing me to help you get your money from Volt, no thanks."

"So you're friends with this thief?" I ask

"We've met."

"Then I'll try to find a peaceful solution," I say and start towards the door again, "You two coming?"

"Yes! Maybe i'll get one of those marks!" Yuffie says with glee and Denzel trudges along.

"Don't get yourselves killed. Except you Yuffie," Vali says as she shuts the door behind us.

"How much do you know about this 'Volt,' Yuffie?" I ask.

"Well she has one of those marks you mentioned earlier but it doesn't ever change, at least it hasn't for a few years. She has blonde hair and often uses electric magic, hence the nickname Volt. She appeared about 15 years ago when she was five. At the age…" About an hour later we get there and Yuffie finally shuts up after saying, "We're here? I hadn't even realized we left."

The place is honestly, a piece of crap. It looks like what Midgar used to be compared to now. Like there's a building next to it with the new design and there's this one. How did they miss that I have no idea. Anyway we walk in and the smell is just horrid. It smells like old beer, cigarettes and throw up. The perfect place for a thief.

"Do you see her Yuffie?" I ask.

She points to a woman with short cut, blonde hair with red highlights, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with one side pulled up, walking up the stairs, "That's her."

"Stay here. I'll whistle if I need help," I say then walk towards the woman before she goes in a room, "Hello, I think you have something of mine."

"And why do you say that?" She says as she turns towards me showing the Sanctum brand on her exposed arm.

"You took my gil!"

"Moi? Why I did no such thing. Why would I do that to a man who's foolish enough to sleep in the middle of a bar? He's already making himself look like a fool," she says, the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Don't lie to me, _Volt,_" I say.

"So you heard of me," She says then sarcastically mocks me, "'Oh no, you know my name whatever will I do now?' How about this," She quickly jumps over the railing and grabs a black broadsword.

"I knew this would turn violent," I say and summon my keyblade.

Then she asks the last thing I expected, "Is that a keyblade?!"

"How do you know about keyblades?!" I shout.

"My mom told me about them before we were separated. She told me if I saw one that looked like a pulse brand that they were to be trusted," She says and puts the broadsword back, "Though she said he would have both blue and red hair but I feel like you are him still."

"So your mom met Logan Tristar."

"That was her last name as well."

"Ah, mou! Thats not how things are supposed to be," I hear voice come from above us,  
"You're supposed to kill each other not sympathize."

"Who are you!" I shout I the direction of the voice tightening the grip on my keyblade.

I hear it snicker before saying, "Well I'm called many things. The scourge of Midgar, the jester of chaos and such, but for you," he snickers again, "I don't talk to ghosts."

We both hear multiple explosions occur from aboves when we see the roof cave in, causing rubble to fall on us. Well it was about to then the pieces were knocked away by a large shuriken. I turn and see Denzel but I don't see Yuffie. I quickly rush over and start to dig through the rubble. I reach the bottom and see nothing. I shout, "Yuffie!"

A voice from behind me says, "What?"

I turn, "I thought you were dead!" I yell at her.

"You do know who I am right? I'm the immortal, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Don't remind us," Denzel says when we all hear very slow clapping.

"Congratulations. You survived but you always forget to look down," The voice says when I hear more explosions when the ground collapses. I manage to grab Denzel and Volt grabs Yuffie as we both stab our blades into the ground. I hear more snickering from above and when I look up I see a boy or a man I can't tell, wearing a black coat, a pink collared shirt and has pink hair. I swear he looks familiar.

"I guess this gives a whole nother meaning to hanging on the edge," He says.

"Why are you doing this to my base?!" Volt shouts.

He laughs before saying, "So its your base now? Typical. Its your kind of people that I like. Who claim to be so powerful and establishes a great order, crumbles beneath my palm like little mice. I'm the son of chaos, I break the bones of authority and watch their foundations fall. Showing them the real truth. Which is exactly about to happen to you. Oh by the way if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and take my interest off your savings, Miss Volt. Salutations." I hear a snap of fingers when I feel the earth starting to slide down from our spots.

"Denzel! Rip off my coat!" I shout.

"We are about to die and you are worried about your looks?" Volt asks me.

"Just trust me," I say then shout to Denzel, "You may want to _**HURRY**_!" I hear him curse then hear a blade popping out and I feel a tear straight down my coat allowing my wing to stretch, "Everyone grab on!" I shout and Volt flips Yuffie onto my back and then pulls out her sword and grabs Denzel's foot. I dispel my keyblade and fly out through the hole in the roof. We land outside and we all get ready to fight.

"What a persistent bunch." I hear that same voice coming from behind me and I see the boy laying sideways on a small water tower.

"You messed with the wrong SOLDIER," I say and pull out my half of the gunsword and fly straight at him as soon as I reach him he disappears in flurry of blue sparks.

"SOLDIER are you? Never met that before," I hear him say again but this time from the building across from us, "I see that you'll be a nuisance around here, I'll be sure to keep an eye on you… Noxlag." He says the disappears in blue sparks then reappears, "Oh one more thing. Miss Volt, I left you a little greeting card… have fun with that," then he finally leaves.

"How does he know my name?" I ask and before anyone can even shrug the building I flew us out of starts to explode. We all get thrown far from the explosion and I feel like my arm has been blown off. I get up and realize that it wasn't my arm but my wing that got separated from my body. I try to walk and find the other but after a few steps I collapse.

**Vali's PoV**

I walked to the room of Seventh Heaven and went over to the little spot I made. There was a sun chair, a cooler and a radio. Not very tech but good enough for me. I sat to relish in the fresh breeze that rolled through. Ah yes, this was nice. No noise, no Yuffie and no complaints. The only thing that would make this better if… you know what nevermind.

My tranquil state of mind was surely interrupted when I feel the tremors. I know it couldn't be an earthquake, we haven't had those in a while So the only explanation was… oh great. I feel another tremor and I look up to see a whole building erupt in flames. What a way to kill the mood. I get my phone out of my pocket and I dial a number and just when I was in a good mood.

**Reno's PoV**

"I am on my way to the Boss. I have some news for him. He isn't going to be happy… No Rude it isn't another Sephiroth siting. It is about someone asking around about him and the other members of SOLDIER… How in the world should I know what his name is if he never showed his face to the informant at the restaurant! Got to go. I am about to walk in. I'll fill you in later," I hang up the phone and walk into the house, "Boss?! Are you here?" I shout.

"Of course I am Reno! How long has it been since I could leave without being at risk of being killed," He tells me.

"Sorry sir. I have some news that may interested in though. Someone has recently come into Midgar. Apparently they were a member of SOLDIER and have been asking around about Sephiroth, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife."

"Noxlag. I knew he couldn't stay away."

"He is back?! I thought he ran off for good," I say surprised.

"He could never escape us. Midgar is like his second calling, his attachments to Cloud and Zack have certainly tugged him until the dog came running back for his bone."

"Sir what do you want me to do about him? Bring him in?" I ask.

"If he's alive," he says then looks at the TV as do I. It appears that an explosion occurred in the deeper part of Sector 6.

"He will be. I don't think he will go down as easily as Zack did."

"How's the recruitment going?"

"Fine actually. We got twenty new recruits and counting, why?"

"Bring along one of them. Let them get a taste of the action in the field."

"Yes sir. Anything else you want Boss?"

"Nox' head, preferably cut off by my own hands"

**Mark's PoV**

I had seen the explosion occur right across from me. So when Vali called I was already prepared. We both knew it was Jet, that boy is a demon sometimes. I had took the liberty of clearing out the rotten people from inside it but the explosion did burn my red cloak , it was passed down from my father to me along with his gauntlet and gun. I had seen smoke trails indicating that some of the people flew off somewhere so i went to the nearest one.

I follow the evaporating trail when i see a blue-haired man lying on his side with a scorch mark on his back. I guess this is the person called Noxlag that Vali was ticked off about. The man who declares to know the legendary, Cloud Strife. I pick him up and go after the other smoke trail I saw. It leads to an alley where three people lay against the wall but two of them are entirely familiar.

"Markie-kun!" I hear… my mother shout. Gaia, kill me.

"Could you not call me that. I'm 18."

"It doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my Markie-kun, she replies and I cower in my cloak.

"Hey Mark," I hear the male of the group say.

"Denzel," I nod to him and I turn to the third person of the group, "And you're Volt I presume?"

"Yes I am. Not that the powers I am famed for helped me protect my headquarters," She says.

"Don't blame yourself. Jet was, is and always will be a child of chaos," I say when I hear the sirens of the Sintri Guard coming, "I believe its time for us to depart from this area."

"How? We have no car netherless a hoverboard. How are we supposed to-" Volt says when my cloak wraps around all of us and transports us to the roof of Seventh Heaven. My cloak unwraps them and they all collapse to the ground. I forgot that most of them are not used to instant transition. I hear someone walking up near me but I already know who it is.

"Vali."

"Mark. So, who caused it?" she asks me.

"Jet."

"Him again? Gaia, why is it always they insane ones? I thought that this was gonna be a good day."

"When have we ever had good days?" I say and she laughs.

"Good point. So when are they gonna wake up?"

"In about a few minutes maybe five depending on the way they reacted. Unless you want to wake them up now."

"No, let them rest. I'll enjoy the little peace I have left before Yuffie wakes up," she says as she sits on her sun chair.

"Try living with her for eighteen years, you get no peace whatsoever," I say as I lay down on the roof. I look into the everlasting blue sky before my eyes submit to the thoughtful rest.

**Noxlag's PoV**

I wake up this time on the ground and stand up. As soon as I try my back seems to burst into flames. I let out a small shout and cringe in pain but continue trying to stand.

"I thought I told you to not get yourself killed," I hear a voice from behind me. From the statement I can tell that its Vali.

"I am still alive aren't I?" I say with a smirk.

"For now. So care to explain why my friend had to bring your ass from a burning building?"

"Some guy decided to blow up Volt's base. Then ran off with my money!" I shout the last sentence and the pain on my left shoulder blade flares, "Urgh. Guess I got hit harder than I thought."

"Let me get this straight, so you didn't get your money back, part of you got blown to hell and you caused an event that even Shinra could see?"

"I didn't blow up the building!" The pain flares again, "It was this guy. He started by making a sinkhole in the middle of the building then after I flew us out he blew it up and my wing was destroyed. Also he seemed familiar and knew my name."

"His name is Jet or so he calls himself. He's an odd one always popping up in the randomest of places or in the most hostile environment. You could say he's a spawn of chaos…"

"Lumina! That's why he seems so familiar! He is just like Lumina!" I shout then I see that Vali is glaring at me, "Sorry I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Like I was saying he's what you say a spawn of chaos. Except for some strange reason he tends and He's the second person I know that uses magic without materia. Personally I think that he's not a human being… more like a demon if you ask me."

"Or a manifestation," I hear a new voice coming from next to me and I see a man with short black hair, a black long-sleeved shirt, pants and boots, a gauntlet on his right arm and a red cloak.

"Hello… I guess you're the friend of Vali's who rescued me," i say.

"For future reference, never go into a fox's den. You never know what might bite back," He says with his eyes closed.

"Well thank you for rescuing me. Did the others survive? Please don't say I failed them."

"If you did you wouldn't be talking right now," Vali growls out, "They're alive I just moved them downstairs."

"Good. I am glad they made it. Also I think I know Volt's Parents."

"Of course you do. You tend to know everything nowadays don't you?

"If I knew everything I would still have my wing!"

"Oh boo hoo. You lost a wing, that so much worse than losing both of your parents. Here have a cookie."

"I never had parents."

"Exactly, my point."

"Vali. Calm down," The man next to me says, "It isn't worth fighting over."

"Just be happy you even had parents," I say sadly when I get punched by what feels like a truck. I almost fall off the roof. I look back to Vali but I see she's already walking back downstairs, "It's true though that I never had parents."

"Thats because you're not a real person… or you were before," The man says sitting up.

"I am a Nobody. Capital 'N'" I say to him, "Nobodies are the bodies left behind when someone loses their heart by being stuck by either a heartless or a keyblade of darkness."

"Yeah I figured that. When I carried you I felt some cloud of darkness drifting over your heart. I felt the same when I first visited Cloud's grave," He replies.

"I want you to know that while I am a creation of darkness I am not evil."

"Obviously. If you were evil I would've left you to burn. That and I'm sure Vali would've killed you the second time she saw you."

"She almost killed me the first time," I tell him and try to sit up but the pain flares up forcing me to lay back down.

"Stop forcing yourself, you'll only make it worse."

"What I need to know is why this Jet knew my name."

"He must be intrigued by you. You said you're SOLDIER right, then he might be interested in how you develop."

"That still doesn't explain how he knew my name."

"Then ask him yourself. If you can find him that is."

"Wait. Did Vali say that Shinra could see the explosion?"

"Even Leviathan itself, could see it. Why ask?"

"I need a new coat then. The Turks are going to be after me."

He laughs before saying, "You sure know how to tick people off."

I smirk, shrug, and say, "It helps that people just naturally hate me."

"There's a shop not that far from here. You can get the gear from there," He says and starts to walk to the steps that lead downstairs. I try to get up one last time and I am successful. I walk toward the stairs and follow the man down them. The pain on my shoulder blade isn't to bad as long as I don't use my left arm. I walk towards the shop he mentioned. I go in and then the man at the counter looks up.

"Hello. Do you need anything?" He asks me.

"A blue hooded jacket and a few dozen .32 caliber bullets," I tell him.

"That will be 300 gil," He tells me. I start to reach into my pocket for my gil pouch when I remember that Jet took my money from Volt after she took it.

"Hold onto that for me I need to check on something."

"You can't find your money huh?" He asks.

"No no no no no no. I just need to make sure my friends don't have anything they need."

"You have 10 minutes," he says and I rush out the door back to Seventh Heaven.

I go up to the first person I recognize, Yuffie, and ask, "Can I borrow 300 gil?"

"Woah,woah, woah. You really think I have 300 gil on me just like that?" She asks

"Yeah. I did actually," I scratch the back of my head with my right arm, "So do you?"

"It just so happens I do but you have to do something for me first," Yuffie says, crossing her legs.

"How much Materia do I need to gather for you?" I ask her.

"Its not materia I'm after. Just a simple blade I'm after."

"Even if I wanted to I can't you my keyblade. I can see if your heart is worthy of wielding one and if it is I can make it that you will receive your own," I tell her.

"Ugh, Fine. Take the gil," she tosses me the bag and I run back to the shop and put the gil on the counter.

"Here 300 gil. Now may I have the coat and bullets?" I ask the man behind the counter.

"Alright. Here is the coat and you said .32 caliber right?" he asks as he hands me the coat after taking the gil.

I take the coat and put it on, "Yes. a few dozen of them," He hands me 20 boxes of 10 bullets each, "Thank you," I say as I take them and walk out. I start my search for the 'man' called Jet.

So far my search has gotten me no where. Apparently no one knows where he is or in fact know who he is. Everybody just looks at me like I'm crazy and walk away. It hasn't been a good day honestly, I almost got blown to bits and I'm on shinra's most hated list.

I turn a corner and almost bump into the back of a redhead in a suit whom I recognize immediately. I try to turn and walk away when I get slung back by what feels like a leg and a voice says, "Don't even try it."

"Good job, Bronze, You caught Nox," The man I almost ran into says.

"Hello Reno," I say, "Who is your friend? I am surprised your not with Rude."

"Oh him. He's what I call a prospect. A prospect of destruction, well your destruction," Reno says pointing to the colossal, dark-toned man with a mohawk with flame designs on the side of his head.

"I can tell why you picked him," I say, "You both like fire, but I have always been a fan of **Blizzard**s," I say as I cast the spell on Bronze. I try to get up but my injury from before prevents and this time Bronze steps right on my wound. I look to see that his head became covered in solid bronze, so I suspect his body has too when he tosses me into the wall next to me proceeding to grab my leg and slam me down to the ground.

"Damn, Bronze. You definetly get down to buisness," Reno says, "But the boss said he wanted to be the one to kill him so we need to bring him in alive."

"Who said I was gonna kill him. I'm just gonna break a few bones. Nothing serious," He says as he steps on my knee and I hear an instant crack, emitting a scream from me.

"He seems to already have an injury," Reno says kneeling in front of my face, then continues in a mocking tone, "Did your wing get hurt little birdy?"

I am about to retort when he puts a cloth over my face and I pass out.

"Nighty-Night."

I wake up in a dark room. I have been losing consciousness too much recently. I try to get up but realize my feet are chained to the floor. Ex-President Shinra must want me to feel the pain when he kills me.

"Ah you're awake," I hear someone say in front of me. My vision is a little blurry but its easy to see his bald head.

"Hello, Rude," I say to him.

"This is no time for warm greetings. The Boss wanted you to wake up, wanted you to feel the pain that was caused to him. There was never anything personal between us, just following orders," He explains and I scoff.

"You used to be a nice guy. Both you and Reno," I tell him.

"There's a reason why things are left in the past. You just don't know yet."

"But without the past there cannot be a future."

"But how can you focus on the future when all you see is the past. You're in no way shape or form to judge me right now."

"Rude, one last question. Do you remember about ten years ago a man who looked Identical to me but with red hair and red eyes?" I ask.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Do you want him to die?"

"You said one question," He says then walks out leaving me alone.

"His and My life are connected!" I shout to him hoping he can hear. I hear the door re-open and Bronze comes in. Before I could say anything his leg connects with my gut, sending the air out of my lungs. He grips my face and brings his knee to my chin, forcing my head up and probably caused my lip to bleed.

"Bronze. Enough," I hear a new voice say and Bronze backs off. In his place is the man who has scorned me from the first day he met me.

"Do you still hate me for existing Rufus?" I ask and he slaps me in response, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You… I've never hated a person in my entire life… as I hate you now. Destroying my plans, you and Zack. Zack paid for his treachery and Cloud later on in his life. Now, you're all thats left. The only reminder of that druid past and now… I'm gonna enjoy every second of this," He says as he swings his cane to my broken knee, causing me to scream.

He swings again and again until my knee goes numb and i could barely scream any more. He then goes over to a tray and picks up what appears to be a hammer. I can barely register what he's gonna do until the sharp pain comes on my fingers before it goes to my other knee. My head snaps back from another slap before he drives the end of the hammer into my scalp, drawing blood down my face.

He goes to the tray again but this time grabs a baton and starts whacking me everywhere. His strikes are almost animalistic having no coordination whatsoever. He drops the baton and pulls out brass knuckles and swings at my face, causing my eyes to swell.

"How does it feel, huh? Tell me how does it [censored]ing feel?!" he says before punching me again. I hear a clatter on the floor and I feel the clicking of a gun. My heart drops as I prepare for what comes and my mind races through the numerous thoughts I've heard. Vali questioning whether I should be here anymore and calling me a spectator., was she right? Was I a spectator? I let Zack die and Cloud followed right after him, some SOLDIER I am. My greatest regret… is that I couldn't see Sarah's face again, I'm sorry.

The shot rings out but I don't feel the instant death, if you could feel death. Instead I hear… someone giggling… who would giggle at this moment? Probably Rufus, trying to psyche me out.

"Aren't you so ready to die. I thought you were supposed to be a SOLDIER?" A voice says but I suspect its Rufus, "I'm not Rufus, you numbskull."

Oh so now he reads minds.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination," The voice says sarcastically. Now its starting to piss me off.

"I thought I was already doing that?"

Okay thats it! Who and what the hell are you?

"Just call me your… savior."

I know you're not Lightning.

"Duh."

"Nox! Nox! Nox!"

"Yuffie what?" I say just knowing the hyperactivity has to be from her. Wait, Yuffie? Why is she here or… am I back in Seventh Heaven?

"Come on, Nox come back to us," I hear a voice that sounds like Denzel.

"I can't move much Denzel," I say when I hear more scuffling.

"Alright move!" I hear an intimidating but feminine voice, Vali. I hear a vibrating-humming noise and all of a sudden my limbs start to feel better and I am able to open my eyelids by little spaces until I could finally see clearly. I look around and I'm in what appears to be a bedroom.

"I guess I failed again," I say, "And this time I was mostly just trying to avoid getting caught then I ran right into Reno, literally."

"Be lucky we found you on the curb," I hear a voice similar to Cid, turns out it is.

"On the curb?" I ask, "Last I remember I was in a dark room and Rufus was torturing me then someone who can read minds comes in and the torture stops."

"No. We found you on a curb. Someone came knocking at our door saying there was a package at the curb."

"He called me a package… wow."

"Better than being called a corpse," I hear Barrett say.

"True," I agree.

"Now its time for you to leave. This time no excuses," Vali says and goes down stairs.

"What does she think? That the turks are going to burst down your door looking for me?" I ask.

"Its not the Turks she's worried about. To be honest I agree with her, I mean look at the things you've done over the two days ya been here. I think this might be a time for you to cool down and let us handle this," Cid says.

"Where am I to go anyways. I am too crippled to leave the city."

"Oh I know, I know! He could come with me to Wutai!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Sure," I say and she quickly picks me up and carries me over her head, until we get to the door and we can't get through.

"What are you two doing?" We hear her behind us and we turn around slowly.

"I have no idea why she is doing this. I could have used my keyblade as a crutch," I say.

"Where did you plan on going?"

"To Wutai!" Yuffie exclaims

"Yuffie can you please put me down?" I ask

"No!"

"Yuffie, put him down," Vali says.

"Okay," Yuffie says sadly as she puts me down and I summon my keyblade and use it as a crutch.

"Thank you, Vali," I say to her.

"Whatever. Exactly how do you plan on getting to Wutai?"

"Walking," Yuffie says.

"Wait you planned on walking out of the city, go through a cave in the mountains and then walk across the plains to reach Wutai, with just you and crippled me?" I ask shocked.

"No I was going to invite Volt as well," She says.

"You are crazier than i thought. and I already thought you were insane," I say.

"Thank you!" She replies with a smile.

"That wasn't a compliment," I explain.

"I know!" She replies and Vali groans.

"Can't we just get Cid to fly us there?" I ask.

"But that takes all the fun out of it," She whines and pouts. She is just like Riko.

"Lucky enough for you too, I just so happen to know a better way. Follow me," We all walk into what appears to be a garage and she opens it to the outside. I notice two things covered by a blanket when Vali goes and pulls off one of them. It reveals to be a slick, black motorcycle with enough space for two.

"That will work," Yuffie says with wide eyes.

"Yes it will, but I thought you wanted to bring Volt," I remind her.

"Who?" She asks.

"Me," Volt says as she walks in, "Unfortunately I have some 'work' to do so I can't go with you."

"Alright. Nox! Get on!" Yuffie shouts.

"One second I am trying," I say and finally get on.

"Oh Nox, you might wanna hang on. This beauty gets to 60 in mere seconds… especially since Yuffie's driving. Have fun," Vali says and goes back inside and I immediately wish I could have been the one to take the front.

Fortunately I stay on the whole trip. Well technically I didn't stay on the bike when we hit a bump but I was lucky enough to land back on it. When we get to Wutai I see a large red and black building surrounded by a multiple other similar buildings and a dense forest. We pull up in the front and I'm finally able to stand.

"I think you might need to take the motorcyclist test again yuffie," I say.

"There is a test?" The ninja asks.

"That explains it," I reply as I summon my keyblade and continue using it as a crutch.

"Explains what?" She asks.

"Nevermind. Let's just get to your house and figure out how I am going to both find Jet and find a way to avoid Rufus and the Turks." We start walking to the big building we first saw in the middle and the people we pass stare at me and the blade I'm using as a krutch. I whisper to Yuffie, "Maybe we should make a real crutch soon."

She then shout loudly, "NO I DON"T THINK WE N…"

"Shut up!" I say through my teeth, "I'm technically not even supposed to let you know about this but you already do thanks to Sora."

We finally reach her house and she says, "Ahh, home sweet home."

"Nice place," I say as I look around and see a bunch of guards surrounding it and a wall stands between us and the Kisaragi building, "I didn't know you were upper class, Yuffie."

"Um hello, did I not introduce myself as The Immortal Princess, Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"You did. I just thought that was you being you."

"It is. I just like rubbing it in everybody's faces."

We walk forward towards the house but the guards are there to stop us. He starts talking in the native language and Yuffie replies the same. He appears to understand and lets us pass. As we enter the premise there's a huge difference from outside the walls and the inside. The inside grounds are nothing but a sea of green with little rivers and bamboo, a true paradise.

"Wow… This is amazing!" I say in awe.

"Just wait til you get inside," Yuffie says then skips down to the building ahead. I follow her, speechless. We head down the green path going through some more guards before entering the main building and… well its like a man made heaven.

The room has a mixture of red, yellow, black, gold and bronze items and furniture with a fireplace in the middle with two hallways leading to it.

"If you were raised like this then why did you become a thief?" I ask her.

"I love the thrill of it," Yuffie says then walks to a door leading into a private room. I hear another voice behind hers then a shriek or squeal I don't know. I quickly turn in the direction of the sound and see Yuffie in a bearhug.

"I assume you two know each other," I say and Yuffie says something Wutaneese and the hug goes away revealing a man with short cut hair with a legit mustache, "My name is Noxlag," I say extending my right hand for a handshake but he doesn't accept it. I see yuffie mouth, 'bow' and I follow her instructions. The man bows back and says something Wutaneese and Yuffie replies back.

"What is he saying?"

"He's saying that you're injury should be healed quickly since it looks serious. Also this is Kandou, he's my father's banker," Yuffie says and Kandou speaks. Yuffie translates that he said. "Well until my dad forced him to step down."

"Why was he forced to step down?" I say and Kandou speaks again.

"He says that my dad said told him that he should find an apprentice since he was getting so old. Kandou denied to do it so my d ad decided to hire him one anyway," Yuffie translates and Kandou speaks again, "Kandou got mad and fired the apprentice the next day but once again my dad took matters into his own hands. Only this time he kicked Kandou out and the apprentice took his place."

"You felt your honor was at stake didn't you?" I say and Yuffie translates for me. Kandou speaks and Yuffie gasps, "What?"

"Oh nothing. He just says it wasn't about any honor at all it was just my Dad being a [censored]."

I laugh then quickly quiet down when Yuffie glares at me, "Sorry Yuffie, I shouldn't have laughed," I apologize and Kandou speaks.

"He says that he'll escort you to the doctor," Yuffie says and Kandou walks down one of the hallways and I follow him. We walk until we reach a room painted in white and red and Kandou knocks on the board to get the attention of a woman with red hair and strand dyed yellow at the bottom, almost like a flame. What is up with everyone having flame hair? Did Logan become famous when he came here?

They both get into a conversation in which Kandou decides to leave and I stand alone with the woman. I bow and say, "My name is Noxlag."

"Nice to meet you. Now sit," she points to the mat on the side. As I start to sit on the my pain from the torture starts to flare but I end up successfully sitting.

"Start explaining," she says while going through some cabinets.

"I got beat by a baton everywhere, my skull crushed, my fingers on my left hand were crunched, my leg is broken, and…" I stop myself from telling her about the wing, "I got a burn on my back."

"Sounds like you had fun," She says as she walks to me and places her hands on my hand. She starts to rub the broken fragments, causing me to wince. She works her way up my arm before moving to the other and doing the same thing, "Try moving your leg."

"Alright," I try to move my broken leg and while the upper half does move, I feel sharp pain at my kneecap when it is forced to move. I let out a small yelp. She nods then puts both of her hands on my injured knee and presses her fingers in causing me to hiss in pain.

"I see. Looks like you have a tear in your knee ligaments. Pretty severe actually, so you might need surgery at sometime. For now, looks like you'll be on crutches," she explains and hands me the crutches and medication.

"I had assumed so, I guess I'm not going to be fighting anytime soon either huh?" I ask.

"Unless you wanna lose that leg. I think that you're not that stupid to go there," she says then goes back to her desk, "I'm done with you. You can head to Lord Kisaragi now."

I go back to where I left Yuffie and don't see her there so I decide to try to find her. Fortunately I am good on crutches since Logan had broken his leg once when he was young. I go to the Largest building and see if she is there. When I walk in the building the inside looks a lot like the hall outside of Round Room in The Castle that Never Was except it isn't grayscale.

I follow the carpet and enter a room with a single throne. I see a man sitting on it and Yuffie is talking to him. I walk up, bow to the man, and introduce myself, "My name is Noxlag," but they don't seem to notice so I introduce myself again but once again, they ignore me.

"Hey!" I shout this time and they both turn to me, "Sorry for interrupting but I was told to talk to you," I says to the man on the throne. He replies and Yuffie translates.

"He says, who exactly are you?"

"I am Noxlag," I reply and his eyes open in shock. He starts saying things all too fast for me to understand but Yuffie is, somehow, able to translate.

"He thought you we're dead since you disappeared. Its nice seeing you again and he wants to know why you're here."

"I came to see an old friend but he is gone," I say then continue formally, "and as one of the last surviving members of SOLDIER I would like to offer an apology for taking the lives of Wutai militants."

"No need for apologies," Emperor Kisaragi says. Wait… he speaks english? "I had forgiven you a long time ago. I learned of your reason and I understand completely. I would've done the same if i was you, except I would've made it better."

I smirk and reply, "You mean bigger right? If we had made it any bigger Zack and Angeal would have been caught in the explosion."

"Exactly."

"Touche," I reply realizing what he means.

"I see Oralis has helped you properly with your injuries?"

I assume the woman that helped me is Oralis and say, "Yes she has, though she says I may need surgery."

"Ah, indeed. As an old friend I'll allow you to stay here for some time, until you heal that is. Speaking of which what exactly happened," He says when the door opens again entering a man in a ninja outfit. Emperor Kisaragi speaks to him and he responds in a hurried tone. Emperor Kisaragi appears shocked and runs out to the hallway with me and Yuffie behind him. When we get to where the ninja is leading us I see three people standing in front of the entrance to the palace in similar suits, the Turks. The one on the right is a woman who has blue hair tied in a ponytail and the one on the left is a man who has short black hair with a sword strapped on his side. The one in the middle however is too familiar with his bald head.

"They happened," I say to Emperor Kisaragi, "Well they took me to Rufus, who tortured me. Everything but my broken leg and disintegrated wing was caused by Rufus," I then shout to Rude, "As I said my life is tied to the man who looks like me. I know he saved your life Rude!"

"Its not about him although I am grateful I have a job to do. Now, do you wanna come quietly or do we have to 'welcome' ourselves in?" Rude says.

"You sure do live up to your name, and I am not returning and being tortured more!" I let my left crutch fall to the ground then reach to my left leg and pull out my eidolon's crystal, "Fenrir!" I shout as I throw it to the ground and the ice version of the eidolon appears.

"I guess we have to walk in then. Shard, Ken… introduce yourselves," Rude says and the two people beside him leaped into action. The man pulled out his sword and slashed at the nearest guard as two more charge from behind. He flips his sword and stabs one of them in the gut before kicking the other in the throat. He slashes his blade out of the stomach and throws it at another guard before throwing a serious kick on another before stomping on his neck.

The woman pulls out two pistols and shoots at two of the guards coming at her side before shooting at the ones in front of her. One of them managed to swing at her but she wraps her legs around his neck and starts to spin and shoot at the same time. She flips the guard on his back and stomps her heel on his face and shoots another guard behind her.

"Sir, call off your guards. Don't have them throw away their lives to protect me," I say as the man grabs his blade from the guard he threw it at and sliced at his neck. He wipes the blood off with his glove before walking up to me and the Emperor. Fenrir gets in front of the turk and pulls out his greatsword yet I see no fear in the turks face and I'm not saying that because he's wearing glasses. He slides his hand over his blade as it becomes encased by black flames.

He leaps up in the air and strikes at Fenrir but he blocks it but I see the flames breaching into his sword. The man strikes again and again but Fenrir is there to block all of it. He manages to finally get off a hit but the Man simply jumps off the sword and landing away from it. The woman starts to shoot at him but it merely bounces off and Fenrir charges. She keeps on shooting but runs sideways and Fenrir follows. He slices at her but she rolls to the side as the man jumps and hits fenrir in the face.

The woman shoots again but this time she aims for his head. Fenrir shakes it off and slices down at her but she jumps in the air and shoots down at him. I see the man jump from behind he slices at Fenrir''s back. The woman lands on his head and shots as his eye causing him to lurch backwards. The man then slices at the pillars on the side and the walls come tumbling down on Fenrir. The man then stabs his blade into the ground and the black flames shoot to the crumbled mass before being ignited.

Even through the flames Fenrir stands up and this time goes on the offensive. He strikes at them both but they leap out of the way. Fenrir freezes the man solid and then turns towards the woman. The woman shoots at him but it bounces and he strikes. Fortunately for the woman she dodges it but Fenrir swipes at her feet and slams his fist down to her.

"All that's left is Rude," I say as I aim my gunsword at him. I fire but he moves just before and my shot misses.

"Great. I hoped I never resorted to use this," Rude says then pulls out a device and presses a button before booking out of the temple. I didn't understand what he did until I hear the silent beeping.

"Everyone! Get out now!" I shout as I return fenrir and start running out. The beeping stops at and an explosion occurs from the corpses,engulfing the whole palace in flames. I look back and see that Yuffie and a few guards made it out, "Where is the emperor?" I ask her.

We all look around and do not see him anywhere, "I don't know. I hope he got out," a guard says and Yuffie starts to shout out in her native language. I see her about to run into the flames when one of the guards stops her. He says something to her and she shouts back at him. She tries to go past him but he stops her again this time with the guard that spoke earlier.

Its then that I notice something in the flames. Almost as if the flames are opening like a door or something. I call Fenrir just in case something does come out and I summon my keyblade, I don't know what I can do with an injured leg but I think I can manage. The flames curve and a woman steps out. A woman with the same hair as the fire.

"Oralis?"

"Someone help me with him," she says as she carries somebody on her back through the flames. I would help but I would probably only be a hinderance. Fortunately the soldier let Yuffie through and she helps Oralis carry him. Yuffie starts speaking fast and Oralis pushes her off and puts her head to the man's chest. Its when I get closer I see that its Emperor Kisaragi.

"He's got a pulse. Somebody get some water!" She shouts and a guard rushes and hands him a canteen and she pours it down the Emperor's throat. He starts to cough and sits up grabbing his chest. Gasps and hugs her father. She whispers and her father grunts.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, child," he says as he gets to his feet, "Oralis… thank you."

"All in a days work," she says and bows. I do notice a little something off about her. Not in a negative way but its like I know her from somewhere, Etro, I say that a lot.

"I feel like I have met you before ma'am," I say to her, "Were you here when SOLDIER attacked this palace?"

"No but... I was there when Nibelheim burned down. I was young and I lost my brother in the fire," she explains and now I feel guilty because I didn't stop him.

"I… I'm sorry. I was there. I should have found a way to stop Sephiroth," I say solemnly

"Its in the past, I moved on a long time ago. If there's one thing I do curse, I curse that man who killed my mother," she says and her eyes start to wildly, glow gold.

"Ok… You may want to calm down a little. Your eyes are going crazy," I tell her.

"Sorry. Sometimes it reacts to my emotions, it sounds stupid though," She says as she rubs her eyes. Returning them to their normal shade of green.

"Never seen Mako react like that before."

"Mako? You've heard of it?" She grabs my shoulders this time.

"I have heard of it! I am a member of SOLDIER! I was infused with it!"

"SOLDIER?! How? I thought they disbanded a long time ago?" She says.

"Well technically was a member of soldier. I am the last surviving sane member."

"I thought so. I knew that some SOLDIERS were tested on and now I'm standing in front of one," she explains.

"One who failed to stop the Nibelheim incident… Again I am sorry about that," I say then turn to Emperor Kisaragi, "I am sorry to now have caused your palace to be destroyed twice."

"Its alright. Over the years I've learned from past mistakes. Thats why I made a secondary home just in case," He explains and I smile.

"Just don't invite me there," I say smiling.

I hear a new voice shout and I see a man with a red cape running towards Yuffie. I take a minute when I finally see that the person is Mark. He starts to say a lot of things very fast until Yuffie grabs his face and speaks causing him to calm down.

"What's wrong?" I ask when he looks at me. Then as quick as he came he grabs my throat with his gauntlet arm and the claws dig into my neck.

"_You..._," he snarls out then says something I don't understand, "Everywhere you go you just happen to bring destruction with you. I could careless if it was Midgar but once you endanger my _kazoku_... I endanger yours!"

"I didn't blow up the building. It was Rude." I choke out.

"He followed **you** didn't he. He's **your** problem right? So explain to me why my home is destroyed, my grandfather is choking and my mother is crying her eyes out?!"

"Rude wasn't a madman when i was last here. I didn't expect him to burn down the palace. I… I messed up again."

"Damn right you did! Look at it... look at the carnage you caused!" He says before throwing me to the ground, "My home... my father died in here!" I don't say anything to him knowing that there is nothing I can say or do to fix this.

"Leave... leave here."

"Mark! You do not have the authority in this matter," The emperor says, "Its wasn't his fault so he shouldn't be forced to leave just because you feel angry."

"But..." Mark tries to say but he is interrupted again.

"But nothing! Thats my final order, he stays!" The emperor stands up, "Everybody! Find the wounded and head to the hidden palace. Mark... take your mother and Nox. You too Oralis, you might wanna head to a safehouse and lay low."

"Do you want my eidolon to stay here or should I return him?" I ask.

"Return him, we don't want the commoners to get curious," he says then moves out with multiple guards and officials beside him. Fenrir returns to his crystal form which absorbs back into my leg.

"Alright, Mark lead the way," I say and he leads us deeper into the common ground. We keep going annoying the eyes that look at us as we go into an alley. He breaks a brick off the wall and puts his gauntlet hand in it. I here some gears turning and the wall slides to the side opening a pathway, "Nice… A secret passage."

"Try not to destroy this one," Mark says as he walks in.

"It's not like it was me who destroyed the palace this time. I was just trying to find a place to hide out for a while then Yuffie said I should come here," I say but he's already too deep in the path, "ugh how many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Six hundred and thirty-eight times," He shouts from the path, "Now come one, you don't wanna get shot out there."

I follow them down the pathway and it opens up to a cavern with a window at the top allowing the sun to beam down. The rest of the room was pretty casual, it had a sofa, tv, kitchen area and even a waterbed.

"Nice place," I say as I sit down on the sofa, "How did you get this stuff?"

"I knew a guy," he says taking off the gauntlet and setting it down on a counter.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stay here?" I ask.

"For now," Mark says and takes off his cloak, "The area is too vibrant, we need to stay hidden and try not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Jeez, stop talking like your father, Markie," Yuffie says from the waterbed.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouts back.

I laugh a little then ask Yuffie, "Is he always this uptight?"

"He just takes it from his father. I don't know why. He was so active when he was young," she says.

"Its what keeps me sane. If I wasn't I would've killed myself a long time ago," Mark explains.

"So you're suicidal… wonderful…" I say with a groan.

"I'm not suicidal, I just have a high tolerance for annoyance and ignorances," he replies and Yuffie starts making a bunch of noises with her tongue causing Mark to growl.

I laugh then ask, "You sure your tolerance is high?"

"Its getting there," he snarls out.

"I can tell," I say sarcastically.

The sounds of boots on the floor wakes me from my slumber. I summon my keyblade and point it at the newcomer, expecting a fight. Instead I hear nothing but the breathing of another.

"Relax, its just me," I hear Mark's voice and I return my blade.

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy I guess," I say to him.

"Under your circumstance, I'm not surprised," He replies.

"Yeah I didn't get the warm welcome I was expecting," I say.

"Well what were you expecting? I'm just curious."

"I was expecting to see Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aerith, see that Shinra had come to its senses, and see that Sephiroth was sane again," I tell him, "But instead Cloud and Aerith are dead, Sephiroth is as mad as ever, though I wasn't truly expecting that to be different, and that Shinra still wants me dead. Wherever I go here destruction seems to follow," I say and I see some tears starting to emerge from the corner of my eye, "I just wanted to see my friends again. Is that so hard to ask?"

"I wish to see my father again," Mark says, "but I know why he can't. I can't speak for everyone but seeing death as only a sin won't do you any good. If you only see the death then you won't understand the life before."

"Who was your father?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Vincent Valentine. I don't know much about him except of his journeys with Vali's parents and his battles with Deepground. My mother says that he was so collected and calm. He always knew the difference from right and wrong... I guess that comes from being immortal I guess."

"I met him. If it weren't for him I would have escaped from shinra and wouldn't have had the chance to meet Cloud. So I guess I should be thankful to him for knocking me out. Does that make any sense?"

"I've heard enough things that don't make any sense. You learn to at least ignore the nonsense and find some reason in it," he says then walks in the kitchen, "then again… I haven't experienced what you've have. So start talking."

"What exactly do you want to know?" I ask.

"Well, we got all night... so start from the beginning," he says, getting an apple before sitting down.

"Alright, well it started twenty years ago when I was first created…"

**[A whole new adventure chapters 3-7, and Nox' Adventures: Crisis]**

I after I finish, Mark doesn't say anything for a while. He finished his apple not to long ago but it still sat in his hand.


	2. Jet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. The OCs Vali Strife and Mark Shiro Kisaragi Valentine are owned by **

**Noxlag's PoV**

**Midgar**

**Seventh Heaven**

I wake up and walk into the hall. I expect to see Vali scowling at me as soon as I walk out of the room but instead I see Denzel.

"Oh you're still here?" He says.

"Yeah. There is something weird about Rufus Shinra and Nolo Sintri. They look nearly Identical," I say assuming he is talking about me still being in Midgar.

"I have noticed that but I doubt there's any connection," Denzel replies.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen," I say to him as we walk down the hall.

"Don't you think you're just overthinking things. Even if there was something wrong we would have sensed it by now."

"Maybe you're right. I might be but still that is a strange coincidence," I say.

"I lived with coincidences all my life. There's two things you need to do either ignore it or find out if its a coincidence or not."

"I'll take option two," I say, "I as I said I can't shake the feeling there is something evil in the works."

"Maybe its because you're still wearing the same outfit from yesterday," Denzel points out.

I laugh then say, "I do need to find a change of clothes. I had been planning on buying some once I found a place to stay but I can't seem to find my gil. Someone must have robbed me before Vali brought me in. Is Yuffie still around?"

"Yeah. She's doing better now except now she's twice as annoying," Denzel says and we both laugh.

"She was the very first person I met here. She tried to steal my weapon thinking it was full of Materia."

"Sounds like Yuffie."

"So what is for breakfast?," I ask him, "I'll pay you guys back when I get my money from her."

"Right now, just cereal unless you wanna cook something," He responds.

"I'll take cereal," I say when we reach the stairs. We go down to the bottom and I see a familiar weapon leaning against the counter, "Yuffie! Give me my money back!" I shout to the woman sitting next to it.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Though I still want that weapon of yours even if it isn't made of Materia," Yuffie says. Might I say that even for all this time Yuffie still looks like… Yuffie. Like she hasn't aged. Maybe the Chaos that Logan told me about has spread here.

"I'm not giving you the keyblade," I tell her, "If you didn't take my money then who did?"

"I don't know," She answers finishing her bowl of cereal.

"I've met plenty of thieves and they always have fences. Where is the local fence?" I ask her.

"So you want to know where your thief will likely be?" She asks, "Go to the Wall Market and head North. I'll take you there," She stands up and reaches for her weapon.

"I am going alone. I can handle a petty thief," I say and she shakes her head.

"The thieves there work together to defend each. And there is one girl who is tougher than most people. You're going to need our help," Yuffie says.

"You underestimate me," I say walking towards the door.

"You underestimate her. She can use magic without materia. And she combines that with materia to power up her spells. And if she is in a pinch she summons a giant machine that fights alongside her," Yuffie explains.

I stop mid step, "Does she have a mark that looks like a blooming flower or an eye in a cage?" I ask her.

"She has a mark on her arm arm like a blooming flower. Why?" She asks

"I did underestimate her then," I tell her.

"Why does a mark make you change your mind?" Denzel asks.

"You cannot tell anyone what I am about to say. Do you two promise not to tell?" I ask.

Denzel answers first, "Of course."

"If you give me some Materia I won't tell anyone," Yuffie says.

"Denzel, lets walk outside," I say.

Yuffie quickly says, "I won't tell I just wanted you to get me some Materia."

"You promise?" I ask

"Yes I promise," She says, "Now please tell me!"

"Alright," I respond and reach down and pull up my left pants leg, "There are two different versions of this brand. The one this thief has and this one, though mine is… broken," I roll my pants leg back down, "They are a mixed blessing. While you get great power and sometimes a partner called an eidolon, you also receive a mission and if you fail you turn into a monster. If you succeed you turn into a crystal and gain 'eternal life' though when you wake from the crystal you receive another mission and the same deal, you have until it reaches the final stage to finish the mission or else you become a monster."

"Woah. That sounds awesome! I want one," Yuffie says.

"Even though I just told you about the eternal enslavement and the turning into a monster if you fail?"

"Yeah that would've been a problem but now… I'm immortal!" Yuffie adds a spin to it.

"Yeah keep reminding us," Denzel mutters under his breath.

"You are? How are you immortal?" I ask her.

"Well you see…" She's about to say when Denzel interrupts her.

"I'll explain. You see she was pregnant around the time so when she started to give birth there was some aftereffects. Apparently the birth of her child caused her to have heavy blood loss so Vincent decided to transfer his protomateria to her in order to save her life. Which it did but caused his death in return. Under same circumstances, the effects of the protomateria gave her everlasting life."

"And I don't even remember a thing," Yuffie says.

"Just like with Sora until you reunited with him about a year after you forgot about him," I say.

"Exactly."

"Back on topic how exactly are we going to fight this thief of a l'Cie?" I ask.

"What about a fight?" I hear a voice say from the steps. I turn and see thats its… her.

"Morning Val!" Yuffie shouts as Vali walks down the steps in a white top and jeans.

"Who let you in again?"

"Denzel," Yuffies points to him and he hides from Vali's gaze.

"She was constantly knocking on the door what would you have done?" He says.

"Walked away," she says bluntly as she gets an apple, "So what is this I hear about a fight?"

"I was robbed and it wasn't Yuffie. Instead it was a girl who has the same abilities I do," I explain to her.

"You do realize that you're in a bar right? Anybody can come in here and lose stuff that they had 'last night'. Going about and blaming someone else, who you by the way have no idea about, is pretty stupid," Vali says.

"So do you know who has my money? If not this is the best lead I have," I say to her.

"I don't know who has your money but if this is your path then you're not gonna have any help from me," Vali says as she takes a bite.

"It was almost 500,000 gil."

"Sucks for you."

"I would give you 100,000 of it if you help," I say.

"Look I can understand that you're angry about the money but bribing me to help you get your money from Volt, no thanks."

"So you're friends with this thief?" I ask

"We've met."

"Then I'll try to find a peaceful solution," I say and start towards the door again, "You two coming?"

"Yes! Maybe i'll get one of those marks!" Yuffie says with glee and Denzel trudges along.

"Don't get yourselves killed. Except you Yuffie," Vali says as she shuts the door behind us.

"How much do you know about this 'Volt,' Yuffie?" I ask.

"Well she has one of those marks you mentioned earlier but it doesn't ever change, at least it hasn't for a few years. She has blonde hair and often uses electric magic, hence the nickname Volt. She appeared about 15 years ago when she was five. At the age…" About an hour later we get there and Yuffie finally shuts up after saying, "We're here? I hadn't even realized we left."

The place is honestly, a piece of crap. It looks like what Midgar used to be compared to now. Like there's a building next to it with the new design and there's this one. How did they miss that I have no idea. Anyway we walk in and the smell is just horrid. It smells like old beer, cigarettes and throw up. The perfect place for a thief.

"Do you see her Yuffie?" I ask.

She points to a woman with short cut, blonde hair with red highlights, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with one side pulled up, walking up the stairs, "That's her."

"Stay here. I'll whistle if I need help," I say then walk towards the woman before she goes in a room, "Hello, I think you have something of mine."

"And why do you say that?" She says as she turns towards me showing the Sanctum brand on her exposed arm.

"You took my gil!"

"Moi? Why I did no such thing. Why would I do that to a man who's foolish enough to sleep in the middle of a bar? He's already making himself look like a fool," she says, the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Don't lie to me, _Volt,_" I say.

"So you heard of me," She says then sarcastically mocks me, "'Oh no, you know my name whatever will I do now?' How about this," She quickly jumps over the railing and grabs a black broadsword.

"I knew this would turn violent," I say and summon my keyblade.

Then she asks the last thing I expected, "Is that a keyblade?!"

"How do you know about keyblades?!" I shout.

"My mom told me about them before we were separated. She told me if I saw one that looked like a pulse brand that they were to be trusted," She says and puts the broadsword back, "Though she said he would have both blue and red hair but I feel like you are him still."

"So your mom met Logan Tristar."

"That was her last name as well."

"Ah, mou! Thats not how things are supposed to be," I hear voice come from above us,  
"You're supposed to kill each other not sympathize."

"Who are you!" I shout I the direction of the voice tightening the grip on my keyblade.

I hear it snicker before saying, "Well I'm called many things. The scourge of Midgar, the jester of chaos and such, but for you," he snickers again, "I don't talk to ghosts."

We both hear multiple explosions occur from aboves when we see the roof cave in, causing rubble to fall on us. Well it was about to then the pieces were knocked away by a large shuriken. I turn and see Denzel but I don't see Yuffie. I quickly rush over and start to dig through the rubble. I reach the bottom and see nothing. I shout, "Yuffie!"

A voice from behind me says, "What?"

I turn, "I thought you were dead!" I yell at her.

"You do know who I am right? I'm the immortal, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Don't remind us," Denzel says when we all hear very slow clapping.

"Congratulations. You survived but you always forget to look down," The voice says when I hear more explosions when the ground collapses. I manage to grab Denzel and Volt grabs Yuffie as we both stab our blades into the ground. I hear more snickering from above and when I look up I see a boy or a man I can't tell, wearing a black coat, a pink collared shirt and has pink hair. I swear he looks familiar.

"I guess this gives a whole nother meaning to hanging on the edge," He says.

"Why are you doing this to my base?!" Volt shouts.

He laughs before saying, "So its your base now? Typical. Its your kind of people that I like. Who claim to be so powerful and establishes a great order, crumbles beneath my palm like little mice. I'm the son of chaos, I break the bones of authority and watch their foundations fall. Showing them the real truth. Which is exactly about to happen to you. Oh by the way if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and take my interest off your savings, Miss Volt. Salutations." I hear a snap of fingers when I feel the earth starting to slide down from our spots.

"Denzel! Rip off my coat!" I shout.

"We are about to die and you are worried about your looks?" Volt asks me.

"Just trust me," I say then shout to Denzel, "You may want to _**HURRY**_!" I hear him curse then hear a blade popping out and I feel a tear straight down my coat allowing my wing to stretch, "Everyone grab on!" I shout and Volt flips Yuffie onto my back and then pulls out her sword and grabs Denzel's foot. I dispel my keyblade and fly out through the hole in the roof. We land outside and we all get ready to fight.

"What a persistent bunch." I hear that same voice coming from behind me and I see the boy laying sideways on a small water tower.

"You messed with the wrong SOLDIER," I say and pull out my half of the gunsword and fly straight at him as soon as I reach him he disappears in flurry of blue sparks.

"SOLDIER are you? Never met that before," I hear him say again but this time from the building across from us, "I see that you'll be a nuisance around here, I'll be sure to keep an eye on you… Noxlag." He says the disappears in blue sparks then reappears, "Oh one more thing. Miss Volt, I left you a little greeting card… have fun with that," then he finally leaves.

"How does he know my name?" I ask and before anyone can even shrug the building I flew us out of starts to explode. We all get thrown far from the explosion and I feel like my arm has been blown off. I get up and realize that it wasn't my arm but my wing that got separated from my body. I try to walk and find the other but after a few steps I collapse.

**Vali's PoV**

I walked to the room of Seventh Heaven and went over to the little spot I made. There was a sun chair, a cooler and a radio. Not very tech but good enough for me. I sat to relish in the fresh breeze that rolled through. Ah yes, this was nice. No noise, no Yuffie and no complaints. The only thing that would make this better if… you know what nevermind.

My tranquil state of mind was surely interrupted when I feel the tremors. I know it couldn't be an earthquake, we haven't had those in a while So the only explanation was… oh great. I feel another tremor and I look up to see a whole building erupt in flames. What a way to kill the mood. I get my phone out of my pocket and I dial a number and just when I was in a good mood.

**Reno's PoV**

"I am on my way to the Boss. I have some news for him. He isn't going to be happy… No Rude it isn't another Sephiroth siting. It is about someone asking around about him and the other members of SOLDIER… How in the world should I know what his name is if he never showed his face to the informant at the restaurant! Got to go. I am about to walk in. I'll fill you in later," I hang up the phone and walk into the house, "Boss?! Are you here?" I shout.

"Of course I am Reno! How long has it been since I could leave without being at risk of being killed," He tells me.

"Sorry sir. I have some news that may interested in though. Someone has recently come into Midgar. Apparently they were a member of SOLDIER and have been asking around about Sephiroth, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife."

"Noxlag. I knew he couldn't stay away."

"He is back?! I thought he ran off for good," I say surprised.

"He could never escape us. Midgar is like his second calling, his attachments to Cloud and Zack have certainly tugged him until the dog came running back for his bone."

"Sir what do you want me to do about him? Bring him in?" I ask.

"If he's alive," he says then looks at the TV as do I. It appears that an explosion occurred in the deeper part of Sector 6.

"He will be. I don't think he will go down as easily as Zack did."

"How's the recruitment going?"

"Fine actually. We got twenty new recruits and counting, why?"

"Bring along one of them. Let them get a taste of the action in the field."

"Yes sir. Anything else you want Boss?"

"Nox' head, preferably cut off by my own hands"

**Mark's PoV**

I had seen the explosion occur right across from me. So when Vali called I was already prepared. We both knew it was Jet, that boy is a demon sometimes. I had took the liberty of clearing out the rotten people from inside it but the explosion did burn my red cloak , it was passed down from my father to me along with his gauntlet and gun. I had seen smoke trails indicating that some of the people flew off somewhere so i went to the nearest one.

I follow the evaporating trail when i see a blue-haired man lying on his side with a scorch mark on his back. I guess this is the person called Noxlag that Vali was ticked off about. The man who declares to know the legendary, Cloud Strife. I pick him up and go after the other smoke trail I saw. It leads to an alley where three people lay against the wall but two of them are entirely familiar.

"Markie-kun!" I hear… my mother shout. Gaia, kill me.

"Could you not call me that. I'm 18."

"It doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my Markie-kun, she replies and I cower in my cloak.

"Hey Mark," I hear the male of the group say.

"Denzel," I nod to him and I turn to the third person of the group, "And you're Volt I presume?"

"Yes I am. Not that the powers I am famed for helped me protect my headquarters," She says.

"Don't blame yourself. Jet was, is and always will be a child of chaos," I say when I hear the sirens of the Sintri Guard coming, "I believe its time for us to depart from this area."

"How? We have no car netherless a hoverboard. How are we supposed to-" Volt says when my cloak wraps around all of us and transports us to the roof of Seventh Heaven. My cloak unwraps them and they all collapse to the ground. I forgot that most of them are not used to instant transition. I hear someone walking up near me but I already know who it is.

"Vali."

"Mark. So, who caused it?" she asks me.

"Jet."

"Him again? Gaia, why is it always they insane ones? I thought that this was gonna be a good day."

"When have we ever had good days?" I say and she laughs.

"Good point. So when are they gonna wake up?"

"In about a few minutes maybe five depending on the way they reacted. Unless you want to wake them up now."

"No, let them rest. I'll enjoy the little peace I have left before Yuffie wakes up," she says as she sits on her sun chair.

"Try living with her for eighteen years, you get no peace whatsoever," I say as I lay down on the roof. I look into the everlasting blue sky before my eyes submit to the thoughtful rest.

**Noxlag's PoV**

I wake up this time on the ground and stand up. As soon as I try my back seems to burst into flames. I let out a small shout and cringe in pain but continue trying to stand.

"I thought I told you to not get yourself killed," I hear a voice from behind me. From the statement I can tell that its Vali.

"I am still alive aren't I?" I say with a smirk.

"For now. So care to explain why my friend had to bring your ass from a burning building?"

"Some guy decided to blow up Volt's base. Then ran off with my money!" I shout the last sentence and the pain on my left shoulder blade flares, "Urgh. Guess I got hit harder than I thought."

"Let me get this straight, so you didn't get your money back, part of you got blown to hell and you caused an event that even Shinra could see?"

"I didn't blow up the building!" The pain flares again, "It was this guy. He started by making a sinkhole in the middle of the building then after I flew us out he blew it up and my wing was destroyed. Also he seemed familiar and knew my name."

"His name is Jet or so he calls himself. He's an odd one always popping up in the randomest of places or in the most hostile environment. You could say he's a spawn of chaos…"

"Lumina! That's why he seems so familiar! He is just like Lumina!" I shout then I see that Vali is glaring at me, "Sorry I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Like I was saying he's what you say a spawn of chaos. Except for some strange reason he tends and He's the second person I know that uses magic without materia. Personally I think that he's not a human being… more like a demon if you ask me."

"Or a manifestation," I hear a new voice coming from next to me and I see a man with short black hair, a black long-sleeved shirt, pants and boots, a gauntlet on his right arm and a red cloak.

"Hello… I guess you're the friend of Vali's who rescued me," i say.

"For future reference, never go into a fox's den. You never know what might bite back," He says with his eyes closed.

"Well thank you for rescuing me. Did the others survive? Please don't say I failed them."

"If you did you wouldn't be talking right now," Vali growls out, "They're alive I just moved them downstairs."

"Good. I am glad they made it. Also I think I know Volt's Parents."

"Of course you do. You tend to know everything nowadays don't you?

"If I knew everything I would still have my wing!"

"Oh boo hoo. You lost a wing, that so much worse than losing both of your parents. Here have a cookie."

"I never had parents."

"Exactly, my point."

"Vali. Calm down," The man next to me says, "It isn't worth fighting over."

"Just be happy you even had parents," I say sadly when I get punched by what feels like a truck. I almost fall off the roof. I look back to Vali but I see she's already walking back downstairs, "It's true though that I never had parents."

"Thats because you're not a real person… or you were before," The man says sitting up.

"I am a Nobody. Capital 'N'" I say to him, "Nobodies are the bodies left behind when someone loses their heart by being stuck by either a heartless or a keyblade of darkness."

"Yeah I figured that. When I carried you I felt some cloud of darkness drifting over your heart. I felt the same when I first visited Cloud's grave," He replies.

"I want you to know that while I am a creation of darkness I am not evil."

"Obviously. If you were evil I would've left you to burn. That and I'm sure Vali would've killed you the second time she saw you."

"She almost killed me the first time," I tell him and try to sit up but the pain flares up forcing me to lay back down.

"Stop forcing yourself, you'll only make it worse."

"What I need to know is why this Jet knew my name."

"He must be intrigued by you. You said you're SOLDIER right, then he might be interested in how you develop."

"That still doesn't explain how he knew my name."

"Then ask him yourself. If you can find him that is."

"Wait. Did Vali say that Shinra could see the explosion?"

"Even Leviathan itself, could see it. Why ask?"

"I need a new coat then. The Turks are going to be after me."

He laughs before saying, "You sure know how to tick people off."

I smirk, shrug, and say, "It helps that people just naturally hate me."

"There's a shop not that far from here. You can get the gear from there," He says and starts to walk to the steps that lead downstairs. I try to get up one last time and I am successful. I walk toward the stairs and follow the man down them. The pain on my shoulder blade isn't to bad as long as I don't use my left arm. I walk towards the shop he mentioned. I go in and then the man at the counter looks up.

"Hello. Do you need anything?" He asks me.

"A blue hooded jacket and a few dozen .32 caliber bullets," I tell him.

"That will be 300 gil," He tells me. I start to reach into my pocket for my gil pouch when I remember that Jet took my money from Volt after she took it.

"Hold onto that for me I need to check on something."

"You can't find your money huh?" He asks.

"No no no no no no. I just need to make sure my friends don't have anything they need."

"You have 10 minutes," he says and I rush out the door back to Seventh Heaven.

I go up to the first person I recognize, Yuffie, and ask, "Can I borrow 300 gil?"

"Woah,woah, woah. You really think I have 300 gil on me just like that?" She asks

"Yeah. I did actually," I scratch the back of my head with my right arm, "So do you?"

"It just so happens I do but you have to do something for me first," Yuffie says, crossing her legs.

"How much Materia do I need to gather for you?" I ask her.

"Its not materia I'm after. Just a simple blade I'm after."

"Even if I wanted to I can't give you my keyblade. I can see if your heart is worthy of wielding one and if it is I can make it that you will receive your own," I tell her.

"Ugh, Fine. Take the gil," she tosses me the bag and I run back to the shop and put the gil on the counter.

"Here 300 gil. Now may I have the coat and bullets?" I ask the man behind the counter.

"Alright. Here is the coat and you said .32 caliber right?" he asks as he hands me the coat after taking the gil.

I take the coat and put it on, "Yes. a few dozen of them," He hands me 20 boxes of 10 bullets each, "Thank you," I say as I take them and walk out. I start my search for the 'man' called Jet.

So far my search has gotten me no where. Apparently no one knows where he is or in fact know who he is. Everybody just looks at me like I'm crazy and walk away. It hasn't been a good day honestly, I almost got blown to bits and I'm on shinra's most hated list.

I turn a corner and almost bump into the back of a redhead in a suit whom I recognize immediately. I try to turn and walk away when I get slung back by what feels like a leg and a voice says, "Don't even try it."

"Good job, Bronze, You caught Nox," The man I almost ran into says.

"Hello Reno," I say, "Who is your friend? I am surprised your not with Rude."

"Oh him. He's what I call a prospect. A prospect of destruction, well your destruction," Reno says pointing to the colossal, dark-toned man with a mohawk with flame designs on the side of his head.

"I can tell why you picked him," I say, "You both like fire, but I have always been a fan of **Blizzard**s," I say as I cast the spell on Bronze. I try to get up but my injury from before prevents and this time Bronze steps right on my wound. I look to see that his head became covered in solid bronze, so I suspect his body has too when he tosses me into the wall next to me proceeding to grab my leg and slam me down to the ground.

"Damn, Bronze. You definetly get down to buisness," Reno says, "But the boss said he wanted to be the one to kill him so we need to bring him in alive."

"Who said I was gonna kill him. I'm just gonna break a few bones. Nothing serious," He says as he steps on my knee and I hear an instant crack, emitting a scream from me.

"He seems to already have an injury," Reno says kneeling in front of my face, then continues in a mocking tone, "Did your wing get hurt little birdy?"

I am about to retort when he puts a cloth over my face and I pass out.

"Nighty-Night."

I wake up in a dark room. I have been losing consciousness too much recently. I try to get up but realize my feet are chained to the floor. Ex-President Shinra must want me to feel the pain when he kills me.

"Ah you're awake," I hear someone say in front of me. My vision is a little blurry but its easy to see his bald head.

"Hello, Rude," I say to him.

"This is no time for warm greetings. The Boss wanted you to wake up, wanted you to feel the pain that was caused to him. There was never anything personal between us, just following orders," He explains and I scoff.

"You used to be a nice guy. Both you and Reno," I tell him.

"There's a reason why things are left in the past. You just don't know yet."

"But without the past there cannot be a future."

"But how can you focus on the future when all you see is the past. You're in no way shape or form to judge me right now."

"Rude, one last question. Do you remember about ten years ago a man who looked Identical to me but with red hair and red eyes?" I ask.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Do you want him to die?"

"You said one question," He says then walks out leaving me alone.

"His and My life are connected!" I shout to him hoping he can hear. I hear the door re-open and Bronze comes in. Before I could say anything his leg connects with my gut, sending the air out of my lungs. He grips my face and brings his knee to my chin, forcing my head up and probably caused my lip to bleed.

"Bronze. Enough," I hear a new voice say and Bronze backs off. In his place is the man who has scorned me from the first day he met me.

"Do you still hate me for existing Rufus?" I ask and he slaps me in response, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You… I've never hated a person in my entire life… as I hate you now. Destroying my plans, you and Zack. Zack paid for his treachery and Cloud later on in his life. Now, you're all thats left. The only reminder of that druid past and now… I'm gonna enjoy every second of this," He says as he swings his cane to my broken knee, causing me to scream.

He swings again and again until my knee goes numb and i could barely scream any more. He then goes over to a tray and picks up what appears to be a hammer. I can barely register what he's gonna do until the sharp pain comes on my fingers before it goes to my other knee. My head snaps back from another slap before he drives the end of the hammer into my scalp, drawing blood down my face.

He goes to the tray again but this time grabs a baton and starts whacking me everywhere. His strikes are almost animalistic having no coordination whatsoever. He drops the baton and pulls out brass knuckles and swings at my face, causing my eyes to swell.

"How does it feel, huh? Tell me how does it [censored]ing feel?!" he says before punching me again. I hear a clatter on the floor and I feel the clicking of a gun. My heart drops as I prepare for what comes and my mind races through the numerous thoughts I've heard. Vali questioning whether I should be here anymore and calling me a spectator., was she right? Was I a spectator? I let Zack die and Cloud followed right after him, some SOLDIER I am. My greatest regret… is that I couldn't see Sarah's face again, I'm sorry.

The shot rings out but I don't feel the instant death, if you could feel death. Instead I hear… someone giggling… who would giggle at this moment? Probably Rufus, trying to psyche me out.

"Aren't you so ready to die. I thought you were supposed to be a SOLDIER?" A voice says but I suspect its Rufus, "I'm not Rufus, you numbskull."

Oh so now he reads minds.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination," The voice says sarcastically. Now its starting to piss me off.

"I thought I was already doing that?"

Okay thats it! Who and what the hell are you?

"Just call me your… savior."

I know you're not Lightning.

"Duh."


	3. Wutai!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. The OCs Vali Strife and Mark Shiro Kisaragi Valentine are owned by **

**Noxlag's PoV**

**Midgar**

**Seventh Heaven**

"Nox! Nox! Nox!"

"Yuffie what?" I say just knowing the hyperactivity has to be from her. Wait, Yuffie? Why is she here or… am I back in Seventh Heaven?

"Come on, Nox come back to us," I hear a voice that sounds like Denzel.

"I can't move much Denzel," I say when I hear more scuffling.

"Alright move!" I hear an intimidating but feminine voice, Vali. I hear a vibrating-humming noise and all of a sudden my limbs start to feel better and I am able to open my eyelids by little spaces until I could finally see clearly. I look around and I'm in what appears to be a bedroom.

"I guess I failed again," I say, "And this time I was mostly just trying to avoid getting caught then I ran right into Reno, literally."

"Be lucky we found you on the curb," I hear a voice similar to Cid, turns out it is.

"On the curb?" I ask, "Last I remember I was in a dark room and Rufus was torturing me then someone who can read minds comes in and the torture stops."

"No. We found you on a curb. Someone came knocking at our door saying there was a package at the curb."

"He called me a package… wow."

"Better than being called a corpse," I hear Barrett say.

"True," I agree.

"Now its time for you to leave. This time no excuses," Vali says and goes down stairs.

"What does she think? That the turks are going to burst down your door looking for me?" I ask.

"Its not the Turks she's worried about. To be honest I agree with her, I mean look at the things you've done over the two days ya been here. I think this might be a time for you to cool down and let us handle this," Cid says.

"Where am I to go anyways. I am too crippled to leave the city."

"Oh I know, I know! He could come with me to Wutai!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Sure," I say and she quickly picks me up and carries me over her head, until we get to the door and we can't get through.

"What are you two doing?" We hear her behind us and we turn around slowly.

"I have no idea why she is doing this. I could have used my keyblade as a crutch," I say.

"Where did you plan on going?"

"To Wutai!" Yuffie exclaims

"Yuffie can you please put me down?" I ask

"No!"

"Yuffie, put him down," Vali says.

"Okay," Yuffie says sadly as she puts me down and I summon my keyblade and use it as a crutch.

"Thank you, Vali," I say to her.

"Whatever. Exactly how do you plan on getting to Wutai?"

"Walking," Yuffie says.

"Wait you planned on walking out of the city, go through a cave in the mountains and then walk across the plains to reach Wutai, with just you and crippled me?" I ask shocked.

"No I was going to invite Volt as well," She says.

"You are crazier than i thought. and I already thought you were insane," I say.

"Thank you!" She replies with a smile.

"That wasn't a compliment," I explain.

"I know!" She replies and Vali groans.

"Can't we just get Cid to fly us there?" I ask.

"But that takes all the fun out of it," She whines and pouts. She is just like Riko.

"Lucky enough for you too, I just so happen to know a better way. Follow me," We all walk into what appears to be a garage and she opens it to the outside. I notice two things covered by a blanket when Vali goes and pulls off one of them. It reveals to be a slick, black motorcycle with enough space for two.

"That will work," Yuffie says with wide eyes.

"Yes it will, but I thought you wanted to bring Volt," I remind her.

"Who?" She asks.

"Me," Volt says as she walks in, "Unfortunately I have some 'work' to do so I can't go with you."

"Alright. Nox! Get on!" Yuffie shouts.

"One second I am trying," I say and finally get on.

"Oh Nox, you might wanna hang on. This beauty gets to 60 in mere seconds… especially since Yuffie's driving. Have fun," Vali says and goes back inside and I immediately wish I could have been the one to take the front.

Fortunately I stay on the whole trip. Well technically I didn't stay on the bike when we hit a bump but I was lucky enough to land back on it. When we get to Wutai I see a large red and black building surrounded by a multiple other similar buildings and a dense forest. We pull up in the front and I'm finally able to stand.

"I think you might need to take the motorcyclist test again yuffie," I say.

"There is a test?" The ninja asks.

"That explains it," I reply as I summon my keyblade and continue using it as a crutch.

"Explains what?" She asks.

"Nevermind. Let's just get to your house and figure out how I am going to both find Jet and find a way to avoid Rufus and the Turks." We start walking to the big building we first saw in the middle and the people we pass stare at me and the blade I'm using as a krutch. I whisper to Yuffie, "Maybe we should make a real crutch soon."

She then shout loudly, "NO I DON"T THINK WE N…"

"Shut up!" I say through my teeth, "I'm technically not even supposed to let you know about this but you already do thanks to Sora."

We finally reach her house and she says, "Ahh, home sweet home."

"Nice place," I say as I look around and see a bunch of guards surrounding it and a wall stands between us and the Kisaragi building, "I didn't know you were upper class, Yuffie."

"Um hello, did I not introduce myself as The Immortal Princess, Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"You did. I just thought that was you being you."

"It is. I just like rubbing it in everybody's faces."

We walk forward towards the house but the guards are there to stop us. He starts talking in the native language and Yuffie replies the same. He appears to understand and lets us pass. As we enter the premise there's a huge difference from outside the walls and the inside. The inside grounds are nothing but a sea of green with little rivers and bamboo, a true paradise.

"Wow… This is amazing!" I say in awe.

"Just wait til you get inside," Yuffie says then skips down to the building ahead. I follow her, speechless. We head down the green path going through some more guards before entering the main building and… well its like a man made heaven.

The room has a mixture of red, yellow, black, gold and bronze items and furniture with a fireplace in the middle with two hallways leading to it.

"If you were raised like this then why did you become a thief?" I ask her.

"I love the thrill of it," Yuffie says then walks to a door leading into a private room. I hear another voice behind hers then a shriek or squeal I don't know. I quickly turn in the direction of the sound and see Yuffie in a bearhug.

"I assume you two know each other," I say and Yuffie says something Wutaneese and the hug goes away revealing a man with short cut hair with a legit mustache, "My name is Noxlag," I say extending my right hand for a handshake but he doesn't accept it. I see yuffie mouth, 'bow' and I follow her instructions. The man bows back and says something Wutaneese and Yuffie replies back.

"What is he saying?"

"He's saying that you're injury should be healed quickly since it looks serious. Also this is Kandou, he's my father's banker," Yuffie says and Kandou speaks. Yuffie translates that he said. "Well until my dad forced him to step down."

"Why was he forced to step down?" I say and Kandou speaks again.

"He says that my dad said told him that he should find an apprentice since he was getting so old. Kandou denied to do it so my d ad decided to hire him one anyway," Yuffie translates and Kandou speaks again, "Kandou got mad and fired the apprentice the next day but once again my dad took matters into his own hands. Only this time he kicked Kandou out and the apprentice took his place."

"You felt your honor was at stake didn't you?" I say and Yuffie translates for me. Kandou speaks and Yuffie gasps, "What?"

"Oh nothing. He just says it wasn't about any honor at all it was just my Dad being a [censored]."

I laugh then quickly quiet down when Yuffie glares at me, "Sorry Yuffie, I shouldn't have laughed," I apologize and Kandou speaks.

"He says that he'll escort you to the doctor," Yuffie says and Kandou walks down one of the hallways and I follow him. We walk until we reach a room painted in white and red and Kandou knocks on the board to get the attention of a woman with red hair and strand dyed yellow at the bottom, almost like a flame. What is up with everyone having flame hair? Did Logan become famous when he came here?

They both get into a conversation in which Kandou decides to leave and I stand alone with the woman. I bow and say, "My name is Noxlag."

"Nice to meet you. Now sit," she points to the mat on the side. As I start to sit on the my pain from the torture starts to flare but I end up successfully sitting.

"Start explaining," she says while going through some cabinets.

"I got beat by a baton everywhere, my skull crushed, my fingers on my left hand were crunched, my leg is broken, and…" I stop myself from telling her about the wing, "I got a burn on my back."

"Sounds like you had fun," She says as she walks to me and places her hands on my hand. She starts to rub the broken fragments, causing me to wince. She works her way up my arm before moving to the other and doing the same thing, "Try moving your leg."

"Alright," I try to move my broken leg and while the upper half does move, I feel sharp pain at my kneecap when it is forced to move. I let out a small yelp. She nods then puts both of her hands on my injured knee and presses her fingers in causing me to hiss in pain.

"I see. Looks like you have a tear in your knee ligaments. Pretty severe actually, so you might need surgery at sometime. For now, looks like you'll be on crutches," she explains and hands me the crutches and medication.

"I had assumed so, I guess I'm not going to be fighting anytime soon either huh?" I ask.

"Unless you wanna lose that leg. I think that you're not that stupid to go there," she says then goes back to her desk, "I'm done with you. You can head to Lord Kisaragi now."

I go back to where I left Yuffie and don't see her there so I decide to try to find her. Fortunately I am good on crutches since Logan had broken his leg once when he was young. I go to the Largest building and see if she is there. When I walk in the building the inside looks a lot like the hall outside of Round Room in The Castle that Never Was except it isn't grayscale.

I follow the carpet and enter a room with a single throne. I see a man sitting on it and Yuffie is talking to him. I walk up, bow to the man, and introduce myself, "My name is Noxlag," but they don't seem to notice so I introduce myself again but once again, they ignore me.

"Hey!" I shout this time and they both turn to me, "Sorry for interrupting but I was told to talk to you," I says to the man on the throne. He replies and Yuffie translates.

"He says, who exactly are you?"

"I am Noxlag," I reply and his eyes open in shock. He starts saying things all too fast for me to understand but Yuffie is, somehow, able to translate.

"He thought you we're dead since you disappeared. Its nice seeing you again and he wants to know why you're here."

"I came to see an old friend but he is gone," I say then continue formally, "and as one of the last surviving members of SOLDIER I would like to offer an apology for taking the lives of Wutai militants."

"No need for apologies," Emperor Kisaragi says. Wait… he speaks english? "I had forgiven you a long time ago. I learned of your reason and I understand completely. I would've done the same if i was you, except I would've made it better."

I smirk and reply, "You mean bigger right? If we had made it any bigger Zack and Angeal would have been caught in the explosion."

"Exactly."

"Touche," I reply realizing what he means.

"I see Oralis has helped you properly with your injuries?"

I assume the woman that helped me is Oralis and say, "Yes she has, though she says I may need surgery."

"Ah, indeed. As an old friend I'll allow you to stay here for some time, until you heal that is. Speaking of which what exactly happened," He says when the door opens again entering a man in a ninja outfit. Emperor Kisaragi speaks to him and he responds in a hurried tone. Emperor Kisaragi appears shocked and runs out to the hallway with me and Yuffie behind him. When we get to where the ninja is leading us I see three people standing in front of the entrance to the palace in similar suits, the Turks. The one on the right is a woman who has blue hair tied in a ponytail and the one on the left is a man who has short black hair with a sword strapped on his side. The one in the middle however is too familiar with his bald head.

"They happened," I say to Emperor Kisaragi, "Well they took me to Rufus, who tortured me. Everything but my broken leg and disintegrated wing was caused by Rufus," I then shout to Rude, "As I said my life is tied to the man who looks like me. I know he saved your life Rude!"

"Its not about him although I am grateful I have a job to do. Now, do you wanna come quietly or do we have to 'welcome' ourselves in?" Rude says.

"You sure do live up to your name, and I am not returning and being tortured more!" I let my left crutch fall to the ground then reach to my left leg and pull out my eidolon's crystal, "Fenrir!" I shout as I throw it to the ground and the ice version of the eidolon appears.

"I guess we have to walk in then. Shard, Ken… introduce yourselves," Rude says and the two people beside him leaped into action. The man pulled out his sword and slashed at the nearest guard as two more charge from behind. He flips his sword and stabs one of them in the gut before kicking the other in the throat. He slashes his blade out of the stomach and throws it at another guard before throwing a serious kick on another before stomping on his neck.

The woman pulls out two pistols and shoots at two of the guards coming at her side before shooting at the ones in front of her. One of them managed to swing at her but she wraps her legs around his neck and starts to spin and shoot at the same time. She flips the guard on his back and stomps her heel on his face and shoots another guard behind her.

"Sir, call off your guards. Don't have them throw away their lives to protect me," I say as the man grabs his blade from the guard he threw it at and sliced at his neck. He wipes the blood off with his glove before walking up to me and the Emperor. Fenrir gets in front of the turk and pulls out his greatsword yet I see no fear in the turks face and I'm not saying that because he's wearing glasses. He slides his hand over his blade as it becomes encased by black flames.

He leaps up in the air and strikes at Fenrir but he blocks it but I see the flames breaching into his sword. The man strikes again and again but Fenrir is there to block all of it. He manages to finally get off a hit but the Man simply jumps off the sword and landing away from it. The woman starts to shoot at him but it merely bounces off and Fenrir charges. She keeps on shooting but runs sideways and Fenrir follows. He slices at her but she rolls to the side as the man jumps and hits fenrir in the face.

The woman shoots again but this time she aims for his head. Fenrir shakes it off and slices down at her but she jumps in the air and shoots down at him. I see the man jump from behind he slices at Fenrir''s back. The woman lands on his head and shots as his eye causing him to lurch backwards. The man then slices at the pillars on the side and the walls come tumbling down on Fenrir. The man then stabs his blade into the ground and the black flames shoot to the crumbled mass before being ignited.

Even through the flames Fenrir stands up and this time goes on the offensive. He strikes at them both but they leap out of the way. Fenrir freezes the man solid and then turns towards the woman. The woman shoots at him but it bounces and he strikes. Fortunately for the woman she dodges it but Fenrir swipes at her feet and slams his fist down to her.

"All that's left is Rude," I say as I aim my gunsword at him. I fire but he moves just before and my shot misses.

"Great. I hoped I never resorted to use this," Rude says then pulls out a device and presses a button before booking out of the temple. I didn't understand what he did until I hear the silent beeping.

"Everyone! Get out now!" I shout as I return fenrir and start running out. The beeping stops at and an explosion occurs from the corpses,engulfing the whole palace in flames. I look back and see that Yuffie and a few guards made it out, "Where is the emperor?" I ask her.

We all look around and do not see him anywhere, "I don't know. I hope he got out," a guard says and Yuffie starts to shout out in her native language. I see her about to run into the flames when one of the guards stops her. He says something to her and she shouts back at him. She tries to go past him but he stops her again this time with the guard that spoke earlier.

Its then that I notice something in the flames. Almost as if the flames are opening like a door or something. I call Fenrir just in case something does come out and I summon my keyblade, I don't know what I can do with an injured leg but I think I can manage. The flames curve and a woman steps out. A woman with the same hair as the fire.

"Oralis?"

"Someone help me with him," she says as she carries somebody on her back through the flames. I would help but I would probably only be a hinderance. Fortunately the soldier let Yuffie through and she helps Oralis carry him. Yuffie starts speaking fast and Oralis pushes her off and puts her head to the man's chest. Its when I get closer I see that its Emperor Kisaragi.

"He's got a pulse. Somebody get some water!" She shouts and a guard rushes and hands him a canteen and she pours it down the Emperor's throat. He starts to cough and sits up grabbing his chest. Gasps and hugs her father. She whispers and her father grunts.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, child," he says as he gets to his feet, "Oralis… thank you."

"All in a days work," she says and bows. I do notice a little something off about her. Not in a negative way but its like I know her from somewhere, Etro, I say that a lot.

"I feel like I have met you before ma'am," I say to her, "Were you here when SOLDIER attacked this palace?"

"No but... I was there when Nibelheim burned down. I was young and I lost my brother in the fire," she explains and now I feel guilty because I didn't stop him.

"I… I'm sorry. I was there. I should have found a way to stop Sephiroth," I say solemnly

"Its in the past, I moved on a long time ago. If there's one thing I do curse, I curse that man who killed my mother," she says and her eyes start to wildly, glow gold.

"Ok… You may want to calm down a little. Your eyes are going crazy," I tell her.

"Sorry. Sometimes it reacts to my emotions, it sounds stupid though," She says as she rubs her eyes. Returning them to their normal shade of green.

"Never seen Mako react like that before."

"Mako? You've heard of it?" She grabs my shoulders this time.

"I have heard of it! I am a member of SOLDIER! I was infused with it!"

"SOLDIER?! How? I thought they disbanded a long time ago?" She says.

"Well technically was a member of soldier. I am the last surviving sane member."

"I thought so. I knew that some SOLDIERS were tested on and now I'm standing in front of one," she explains.

"One who failed to stop the Nibelheim incident… Again I am sorry about that," I say then turn to Emperor Kisaragi, "I am sorry to now have caused your palace to be destroyed twice."

"Its alright. Over the years I've learned from past mistakes. Thats why I made a secondary home just in case," He explains and I smile.

"Just don't invite me there," I say smiling.

I hear a new voice shout and I see a man with a red cape running towards Yuffie. I take a minute when I finally see that the person is Mark. He starts to say a lot of things very fast until Yuffie grabs his face and speaks causing him to calm down.

"What's wrong?" I ask when he looks at me. Then as quick as he came he grabs my throat with his gauntlet arm and the claws dig into my neck.

"_You..._," he snarls out then says something I don't understand, "Everywhere you go you just happen to bring destruction with you. I could careless if it was Midgar but once you endanger my _kazoku_... I endanger yours!"

"I didn't blow up the building. It was Rude." I choke out.

"He followed **you** didn't he. He's **your** problem right? So explain to me why my home is destroyed, my grandfather is choking and my mother is crying her eyes out?!"

"Rude wasn't a madman when i was last here. I didn't expect him to burn down the palace. I… I messed up again."

"Damn right you did! Look at it... look at the carnage you caused!" He says before throwing me to the ground, "My home... my father died in here!" I don't say anything to him knowing that there is nothing I can say or do to fix this.

"Leave... leave here."

"Mark! You do not have the authority in this matter," The emperor says, "Its wasn't his fault so he shouldn't be forced to leave just because you feel angry."

"But..." Mark tries to say but he is interrupted again.

"But nothing! Thats my final order, he stays!" The emperor stands up, "Everybody! Find the wounded and head to the hidden palace. Mark... take your mother and Nox. You too Oralis, you might wanna head to a safehouse and lay low."

"Do you want my eidolon to stay here or should I return him?" I ask.

"Return him, we don't want the commoners to get curious," he says then moves out with multiple guards and officials beside him. Fenrir returns to his crystal form which absorbs back into my leg.

"Alright, Mark lead the way," I say and he leads us deeper into the common ground. We keep going annoying the eyes that look at us as we go into an alley. He breaks a brick off the wall and puts his gauntlet hand in it. I here some gears turning and the wall slides to the side opening a pathway, "Nice… A secret passage."

"Try not to destroy this one," Mark says as he walks in.

"It's not like it was me who destroyed the palace this time. I was just trying to find a place to hide out for a while then Yuffie said I should come here," I say but he's already too deep in the path, "ugh how many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Six hundred and thirty-eight times," He shouts from the path, "Now come one, you don't wanna get shot out there."

I follow them down the pathway and it opens up to a cavern with a window at the top allowing the sun to beam down. The rest of the room was pretty casual, it had a sofa, tv, kitchen area and even a waterbed.

"Nice place," I say as I sit down on the sofa, "How did you get this stuff?"

"I knew a guy," he says taking off the gauntlet and setting it down on a counter.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stay here?" I ask.

"For now," Mark says and takes off his cloak, "The area is too vibrant, we need to stay hidden and try not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Jeez, stop talking like your father, Markie," Yuffie says from the waterbed.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouts back.

I laugh a little then ask Yuffie, "Is he always this uptight?"

"He just takes it from his father. I don't know why. He was so active when he was young," she says.

"Its what keeps me sane. If I wasn't I would've killed myself a long time ago," Mark explains.

"So you're suicidal… wonderful…" I say with a groan.

"I'm not suicidal, I just have a high tolerance for annoyance and ignorances," he replies and Yuffie starts making a bunch of noises with her tongue causing Mark to growl.

I laugh then ask, "You sure your tolerance is high?"

"Its getting there," he snarls out.

"I can tell," I say sarcastically.


End file.
